A Night Under The Stars
by MaiGirl413
Summary: One night could change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I have some other chapters planned hopefully coming soon. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcomed! Enjoy! :)**

Summary: One night could change everything...

Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 1: Kai makes a comeback**

I woke up to an annoying buzzing from my phone. I mummbled something under my breath and snatched my phone. 1 New Message from, Alek.

_Training today. :)_

Ugh. Saturday. Need sleep! I muttered. Always with the training. I was already sore and bruised from yesterdays training. Time to add more? I covered my head with a pillow and went to go back to sleep when I heard shuffling in my room. _GO AWAY! _I thought. I need to get locks for my window.

"Chloe."

I growled. I was tired. I wasn't ready to wake up and listen to Alek complain about this and be smart and cocky about that. All I wanted was 5 more min-

"Chloe?"

"What?" I muffled out under my pillow. "What do you want Alek?"

"Oh. No, Chloe. It's me. Kai" _Kai? What was he doing in my room? And how did he slip past Alek? Some protective job he was doing. _I opened my eyes and moved my pillow a bit to see him. He stood at the side of my bed looking down at me. He wore a navy blue shirt and jeans. _I never realized how cute he was. Well aside from the...sharp teeth that would come out when he got angry. _

**"**Kai. What are you doing here? In my bedroom?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, right sorry. I wanted to ask you something." He a gave me a faint smile and started walking toward my window seat. He sat down and waited for me to respond.

I hesitated. I shoved the pillow off my face and sat up straight, looking directly at him. "What did you want to ask me?" I was curious but a little nervous at what he might ask me. I hadn't seen him since that night I tried to help him, and his father beat up Alek- _Alek, I wonder if he knows Kai's here. Of course he knows Chloe! He's your protector. At least I hope he's here watching me. _

"I wanted to ask you, to accompany me to this masquerade ball. If you don't already have plans. It's friday at 8." He smiled at me sincerely. I didn't know what to say. If I go, where does that put Alek and me. Hell where does that put Kai and me. A _couple? _He's a Jackal and I'm Mai. It's not like we could be together. So would that mean going as friends?

He seemed to figure out what I was thinking and gave a smile. "Chloe, I know the whole I-love-Alek-but-I'd-never-admit-it situation. I just meant we could go as friends." What did he say? "Whoa whoa whoa, back this train up." I gave him a confused look as he chuckled. "I don't like Alek in that way..." _Do I? Oye! I hope he can't read minds. _"Alek and I are friends." I told him not even sure if I believe me.

He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a half grin. "If you say so." he said. I bit my lip and thought about it. "Okay, yes." I replied. He looked at me as though he had won a Noble Prize. "So you do like Alek?" he asked. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped when I caught myself. "No. I told you we're friends. I _meant _yes to the ball thing." He chuckled. "Okay Chloe King. I will see you next friday. I'll swing by around 7, is that okay?" "Sounds good to me." I retorted. I gave him a smile and he walked to the window. "You know Kai, you could use the door." I laughed at his reaction. He looked like a boy stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Oh. I could yes, but what fun is that?" He winked at me and dropped down landing on his feet.

_I have to admit, that is kinda sexy. _

Alone at last.

I grabbed my pillow and fell back into my bed covering my face. "I'm sorry I left you!" I whispered to my bed, it's warmth and comfort so welcoming. "Oh Chloe, you could never leave me! You could never handle being away from me." I know that voice. That cocky full of himself British blonde boy that knew all the right words to say and all the right buttons to push. I sighed.

_"ALEK." _I moaned. "Chloe. You flatter me. But there's no time for that now." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I said. "Time to train." He reminded me. "5 more minutes?" I pleaded. "The Order wont give you 5 more minutes. They'd kill you right here and now." UGH! So tired. "I'm going to kill you." I muttered under my breath. Alek heard me with his super sonic hearing. "Ah but Chloe, you know you love me." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to him and punched his arm.

"Is that all you got King?" He smirked at me, challenging me to try again. I did. I punched him again harder. He titled his head a bit and gave me a half grin. "Chloe Chloe Chloe. You're making a fool of yourself. Really. Don't you pay attention during training?" He joked. I tried not to give in and smile but he was just so, so Alek.

I went to punch him again when he caught my arm and brought me close to him. I was inches from his chest and oh so close to his beautiful face. I went to sneak my leg and wrap it around his making him collapse to the ground. I giggled. "That all you got Petrov?" I mocked and winked at him as he smirked shaking his head.

I decided to play it nice and help him up. I extended my hand waiting for him to take it. He grabbed hold of my hand but instead of me helping him up he pulled me down laughing. Before I knew it I was lying on the floor next to him. Our legs tangled in each others. He sat up a bit on his elbow and had one arm on the other side of me pinning me down. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His beautiful, brown eyes. I felt myself being magnetically pulled closer to him. He leaned in closer. Our faces inches apart. _He's gonna kiss me. _

I felt him brush a strand of hair out of my face. I never thought about Alek this way before. He always seemed to be cocky and full of himself, but now he looked, genuinely caring and loving. He looked adorable.

He leaned down to close in on our distance brushing his lips on mine for a second than going to my ear to whisper something to me. I admit, his lips whispering in my ear tickled. I couldn't help but smile. "Chloe" he whispered. I felt him hesitate as if pondering with his thoughts whether he should kiss me or not. It looked like his mind and his heart were at war. He gave in. He went back to my ear. "Training time." His mind had won.

He got up and extended his hand to help me up. I gladly took it. "Get dressed" He pleaded. The tone of his voice timid. I went to go over to my dresser to get my clothes when I stopped. I turned to Alek and walked closer to him. I gave him the cutest, saddest puppy dog face ever. "Can we please play hooky today? We can train tomorrow." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed. "Chloe King, trying to get out of training. Now where have I heard that before?" He looked down at me grinning. "Please?" I pleaded. He looked about the room then back at me. "Bollocks! I'm going soft." He looked directly into my eyes. "Is that a yes?" I questioned. "Yes." _YES! No training today! _I hugged him tightly and smiled into his chest. "Thank you." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 1<strong>

**Well that's all for Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed! :)**

Summary: One night could change everything...

Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 2: Lets play a game**

Alek gave me a smirk. I gave him a strange look and realized what he was starring at. I was still in my blue silk tank and matching shorts pjs and my hair was a mess. I chuckled to myself. I didn't care. I was too lazy to change. "So if we're not going to train today, what did you have in mind?" Alek asked. He followed me downstairs and into the kitchen. He plopped down on a stool and watched me. I took out two bowls and boxes of cereal. Alek smiled and took a bowl and a box of lucky charms. I did the same but with fruit loops. "Sleep." I replied. I was still pretty tired. I hadn't been sleeping all that great lately. "No seriously Chloe. Or I'm going to have to start calling you Sleeping Beauty." he replied. "Well then, I guess you don't want to be my Prince." I teased. "I didn't say that." he winked at me. "I don't know. We could..." I started. Alek raised an eyebrow at me. "Alek." he laughed and I tossed a froot loop at him. Knowing him he dodged it and caught it in his mouth. "Show off." I whispered to myself. He smirked.

"I guess these Lucky Charms aren't giving me much luck eh?" he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh. "We could go dancing. Or see a movie. Or go to the Pier. Or go shopping. Or I could make popcorn and we could watch one here. Or-" I started babbling. "Chloe!" He said as he put a finger to my lips silencing me. I couldn't help but blush. "Easy tiger!" he added. "Sorry." I said. "Hmmmm." he thought. Alek looked about the house. "Where's your mum?" he asked. " I swallowed some cereal and turned to him. "She went to Los Angeles for a few days. Work." I pursed my lips. She seemed to always be working.

Alek and I finished our cereal. I took his bowl with mine and placed them in the sink. He sat there on the stool watching me. "What? Why are you starring at me like that?" I asked. He shrugged a shoulder and gave an innocent look. "No reason." He winked at me and started to twirl around on the stool, making faces at me. I crossed my arms and gave him a look trying to hold back a smile. He stopped and leaned close to me. "Gosh Chloe. Where's you sense of humor? Stop being a party pooper." I looked down and saw him holding my hand. We both hesitated. His touch felt so warm. I never wanted him to let me go. It ended all too soon. He dropped my hands. "Lets play a game." he suggested. I gave him a strange look and sat down next to him. "What kind of game?" He smiled. "I ask you a question, you answer and i'll do the same." "Okay." I answered.

He looked at me. "Ladies first." I smiled at him. Hmmm. I pondered through my mind for a question. There was so much I wanted to ask him for the longest time. Both about him and the Mai. Finally I thought of one.

"What are you most afraid of?" I asked him. He stood silent for a few moments. _My biggest fear is loosing you Chloe. _Finally he spoke, "My biggest fear is not being able to protect you when you're in danger." I blushed. "Alek Petrov you're my hero" I joked in a girly voice. He let out a soft smile and looked down at his hands. I noticed he was fidgeting and said, "Your turn".

He looked up at me and I gave him a soft smile. "Do you ever regret..." he trailed off. I looked at him trying to figure him out. "Do I ever regret...?" I pressed on. "Becoming Mai?" He finished. From the second he finished I knew he changed the question. I just couldn't figure out why. I smiled at him. "Don't laugh, okay? When I was a little girl, I always dreamed and pretended to be this amazing superhero that everybody loved and that I would go around and help people. And then when I found out about you and me and the Mai I remembered that, and realized, this is who I wanted to be. This is who I am. I get to live my life being something far beyond a persons wildest dreams. I get to be the Uniter. I can unite 2 races and create something better than just constant fighting and misunderstandings." I replied. He chuckled at me. "Alek!" I punched his arm. "I told you not to laugh!" "I'm sorry love, I couldn't help myself." He looked at me and smiled. "You know Alek, you should smile more. It's a nice change from all your cockyness all the time." I confessed. He did have a beautiful smile. "Chloe, are you admiring me? Ha! I knew you could resist me." He smirked. I shook my head and laughing. Same old Alek.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. He looked shy. The smirk vanished leaving his face emotionless. I had caught him off guard. He looked at me and I bit my lip. "Yes." he answered. _Alek? In love? haha! Wow. That's something you don't hear everyday. _"Is she Mai?" I tried to squeeze in. Alek brought his index finger to cover my lips again. "Ah ah ah cheater. It's my turn." He chuckled. He pondered through his thoughts again.

"If you could go back to any point in time, which would you choose?" he asked. "Ummmm." _Sure, give me the hard question. _I thought long and hard on this one. _Hmmmm. If I could go back to any point in time, I'd choose...the day I met you. The day I first looked into those beautiful brown eyes. The day I first heard your amazing British accent. The day I-. "_Chloe?" he snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh. Sorry." I bit my lip. "I would go back to the day I met...Xavier." I started. Alek gave me a sympathetic yet curious look. "I would go back to that day, and..." I felt my eyes start to form tears. I tried so hard to blink them away. I had killed Xavier and it bothered me everyday. I turned away from Alek attempting to hide my sorrow. I started to not be able to control my tears. "Alek. I have blood on my hands now. I killed him. What does that make me? A monster." The tears began to fall. Alek looked at me. He took his hand and turned my face back to face him. "Hey, sh sh shh." He took his thumb and wiped away a few stray tears from my cheek. "Chloe. Look at me, hey." He wiped away another tear. "You must think think I'm a total crybaby." I said. "Actually, no." He confessed. I looked up at him as he gave me a genuine smile. Not a sign of jokery on his face at all.

"Chloe, you're not a monster. You didn't know. You weren't aware of the consequences of Mai/Human relationships. The pain we must endure, helps us grow stronger. We learn from our mistakes, our past. Then we keep moving forward. You shouldn't dwell on the past Chloe. He wouldn't want that. Besides, one good thing that happened before, well _that, _was that he got the chance to meet a beautiful girl like you." he told me. "You- you think I'm beautiful?" I wondered. Caught him. "Yes. I do." he replied. I blushed and gave him a soft smile. _Why is he being so sweet to me? He's so adorable. I could stare at him for hours. _

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. I didn't say anything. All I did was shake my head. He smiled. "Your turn."

I pulled myself together and asked the question I had been dying to know. "So, are you and Mimi still...together?" I asked. I bit my lip waiting for him to respond. "Me and Mimi? No. We had a thing a few years ago. But then I realized something and I told her what was going on and she understood. She was pretty okay with it actually. Besides, being in two different prides makes it even harder to be with someone. But as long as she's happy. Though I can't see why she could be. I mean she doesn't get to see my beautiful face anymore." He smirked. I playful punched his arm. "Alek." I teased. "Wait." Alek looked into my eyes. "What?" He asked. "What did you realize?" I wondered. "You know, it's my turn." he joked but I wasn't going to let him off the hook with this one. He gave in and answered. "Fine. I realized... I was falling for someone." He laugh to himself. "Now I sound foolish. Me? In love? Can you imagine that? Ha!" he added. I gave him a soft smile.

"Alright. Your turn." I said.

"Why was Kai here?" he finally said. How did I not see that coming. I knew Alek was going to eventually ask me this but he still managed to catch me off guard."You knew? You knew he was here?" I asked in awe. "Oh course I knew! He's a Jackal. I could smell him the moment he came a mile close to you." he retorted. "You didn't stop him." I said. "No. For some batty reason you like him. But believe me I wanted to. His stench has been driving me bonkers." He uttered. "Alek, I care about him. He's my friend." I retorted. "Well he's not mine!" he declared. I looked up at him and let out a chuckle. "Are you, jealous?" I challenged. Alek was in complete shock. "Don't be ridiculous Chloe." He let out. "You are! You're jealous!" I declared. "Me? Jealous? Of that, that jackal!" He asked annoyed. "I must say Alek, you don't hide it very well." I pressed on. He looked at me with a furious face. _Oh crap. Way to go Chloe. Piss him off. _But I stood my ground and chuckled. He glanced at me then came very close to me. "I am not jealous." he said.

We both stood silent for a moment. Then Alek spoke. "You didn't answer my question. Why was he here?"

"Oh. Kai. He. um." I stammered. I sounded so stupid. I was making a complete fool out of myself. _Chloe! Breath! Answer the question. You've got nothing to hide. _

_Yes? Yes? Spit it out! _

He was growing impatient. "He invited me to go with him to some ball or something." I shrugged a shoulder. Alek tensed up. "I'm going to kill him!" he whispered under his breath. I tried to catch it but it was rather quiet even with my super sonic hearing. His eyes showed hurt. Though his face was curious. "Together? As in a couple?" he went on. I gave him a surprised look. He tensed up. Why did he care so much? "You-You can't go! I forbid it!" he demanded. "What? You, forbid it? What the hell Alek?" I retorted. He got to his feet looking down at me. "I'm your protector and what I say is final." he crossed his arms and looked away from me. "It's my desicion! I already told him I'd go. And besides, why do you care so much?" I questioned. Alek dropped his arms and began to clench his fists. "Because I-..." He stopped, not even looking at me. He slowly unclenched his fists and sat back down. Putting his head in his hands.

"Alek." I started. He didn't even flinch. He wouldn't even look at me. His head still in his hands. "We're going as friends. That's all." I assured him. I sensed a bit of relief flash across his face. But I could still sense hurt in his emotions. He turned away from me. Despair filling him. "I should go." he said and started to get up to leave. "What?" I asked bewildered. "Alek." I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." I pleaded. He still wouldn't look at me. But I wouldn't let him go. "Please." I added. He relaxed a bit and turned to me. Finally he gave into me and sat back down. No change in emotion.

_I figured he was just jealous but that wasn't jealousy I saw in his eyes. Okay? He's acting very strange. More so than usual. _As if he picked up on what I was thinking, he lifted his head up and smirked. "What's so funny?" I asked. He chuckled. "A Jackal in a suit! Ha! Now that is a sight to see." He laughed to himself. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Now that I thought about it, that would be funny. "I'll have to get a picture of that!" he said laughing. He began to act like nothing had happened. But I knew he was still bothered about what I had told him.

I had completely forgotten it was my turn to ask him a question. He looked at me. I gave him a soft smile. Then he said those words. The words that could make you want to cry. Make you want to take him and cuddle him and never ever let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

****Well that's all for Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait. I'm a little iffy about it, so let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 3: Confessions**

_He looked at me. I gave him a soft smile. Then he said those words. The words that could make you want to cry. Make you want to take him and cuddle him and never ever let him go. _

"Do you ever regret meeting me?" He looked timid. Any trace of jokery or foolishness gone. He was completely serious.

I thought about the question he asked me for a moment. _How do I feel about him? Do I like him? Are we just friends? More than friends? Do I have feelings for Alek?_

I could see the hurt in his eyes. The despair consuming him limb by limb. I had never really thought about Alek in that way before. And I most definitely didn't know how he felt. I would only see him as a friend and as a protector of the Uniter. But deep down, I always wondered if there was something else. Something he was trying to hide from me. Days he spent building walls to keep people out. People like me. Today, I started to shatter those walls. The second those words slipped from his lips, I knew I had been lying. Not just to him, but to myself as well. I had been trying to hide my feelings for him. Now I was aware. And there was no turning back.

He looked shy and as if he was starting to regret asking the question. I took my hand and slowly place it to his cheek. He looked up at me watching my every move. "Alek" I whispered. He looked me in the eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well the way Alek looked at me, I felt like I could feel everything he felt. Lust, happiness, fear, anger and, love. _Love?_

I could feel his heartbeat. Faster and faster it beat, each time I moved closer to him. My heart felt as if it was magnetically being pulled to his. I looked into his eyes as I whispered. "No. I could never regret meeting you." I confessed. I attempted to scoot closer to him but the next thing I knew my foot was tangled up in the stool. I was falling into him. He caught me. "Chloe" he whispered to me. He tried to help me straighten up but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I grabbed hold of his shoulders. Bringing us less and less apart. I fell into him and hugged him. His body was so warm. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me back. "Alek. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have been by my side this whole time. You've always been there for me, and I don't know how I could ever repay you or how I could even live without you. You mean alot to me." I confessed. I couldn't believe what I was saying. All I could think was, _finally. _A tear rolled down my cheek hitting the back of his neck. He shivered for a moment then smiled. "Chloe." he started. I let him go and looked into his eyes again. "If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself. I will always be there for you." he finished. My heart was racing. All I could think about was him, and me. We were the only two people in the world.

I pulled his face closer to mine. Our faces mere inches apart. I looked into his eyes. Closing in on the distance between our faces. I brushed my lips past his. Taunting him. He nuzzled his nose into the side of my neck. I let out a giggle. He looked at me, smirked then went back to my neck. "You smell _very _good." He said. It reminded me of the time he first said it to me. After the whole basketball incident. I tried not to blush but it came out anyway.

He smiled knowing I was giving in. He took in my scent again then wrapped an arm around me pulling us closer. I couldn't help myself anymore. My heart and my mind were _screaming _at me to kiss him. Finally I gave into myself. I pulled him in and kissed him. Shock and surprise hit him for a moment. He placed his hand on my cheek cupping my neck. Kissing me more tenderly. He pulled away.

"Chloe." he said. I was at a total loss of words. And he knew it. I gave him a soft smile still trying to figure out why he had stopped. _Did I do something wrong? Crap! Does he not have those kind of feelings for me as I have for him? Smooth move Chloe. Way to hop on the fast lane train. _He looked at me apologetically. "You have no idea what you do to me." he whispered. I blushed. It seemed as though I was starting to see an entire different side of Alek. The side nobody saw. I pressed my head into his chest and gave him another hug. His perfect body was so welcoming. I never wanted to let him go. But I had to. He wasn't mine to hold on to.

I gave him a soft smile and pulled away. As much as I hated these words, "Lets do something else." I offered. The words tasted like vinegar. I immediately regretted saying it. He gave me a confused look. "I have an idea." I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him over by the couch. He sat down and I turned on the tv. I switched it to the gaming system. He caught on quickly. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Absolutley not." he stated. "What?" I gave an innocent face. "I am not doing Karaoke." he said. I gave him a sad look. "Aww Alek! Come on." I pleaded. "I'm sorry Chloe. I don't do karaoke." he tried so hard not to give in. "Pleaseeeeeee." I asked. "Did I just walk into an episode of the X Factor?" he joked. I sighed. "Fine. What do you want to do?" I asked. "Well, we could actually watch the telly." he offered. "What did you have in mind?" I handed him the remote as he gladly took it. He flicked through the channels and then landed on one.

I giggled. "What?" he asked. "You like this show?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yes. You don't I take it?" he questioned. "Actually I love it!" I giggled. "Good." He placed the remote to the side and leaned back on the couch. I did the same.

_Im teaching Ted how to live. I'm like Yoda, only instead of little and green, I'm awesome and wear suits. I'm Broda, and tonight, you're going to use the force to get any girl in here. _

I chuckled. "I love Barney." I said. Alek let out a soft chuckle. "You would." he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I joked. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." he teased. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. I blinked for a second. Or so I thought.

I looked at him. I gasped. I never thought it was possible but I got an _as Paul likes to call it, _Empathy Hit off Alek. I needed his lips and I needed them now. I had to use all mai might to restrain myself. My heart started racing. My lips were screaming at me again. I couldn't take it any longer. "Chloe, are you alright?" he asked. He looked concerned. "Peachy, heh, just peachy." I turned back to the screen to try and keep my mind off of the gorgeous, mind blowing Brit next to me. It didn't last. My body wasn't my own anymore. To this day I am still fuzzy about how this happened, but before I knew it I was back to kissing Alek. Surprise had struck him again, but not for he got control and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me back ever so more, deepening the kiss. I felt him move his lips down my jawline towards my neck. His fingers digging gently into my back. I leaned closer to him causing him to fall back on the couch. I was basically on top of him. I looked down at him. I felt my heart telling me what it wanted. My lips pleading me to kiss him again. He looked at me as he lay on the couch. He gave me a genuine smile. I knew I couldn't resist. I decided to tease him. I pecked him on the lips. I got off of him and stood up. I took my fingers and let them slide down his face. I winked at him and scurried upstairs.

I could tell he was dying to kiss me again. I heard him follow not far behind. I ducked into my room and hid behind the door. I could hear his heartbeat coming closer and closer. I tried to be as quiet as I could. Finally he came to my room. He slipped in and looked around for me. He walked further into the room. I slowly and quietly shut the door. He heard the click of the door and turned swiftly around to face me.

I smiled at him. I made my way over to him when he pushed my up against a wall. "Chloe King. Are you trying to seduce me?" I blushed. I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Is it working?" I tried to hold back a giggle. He cupped the back of my head bringing my lips into his. I tugged on his lower lip causing him to moan. He pushed closer to me, as if that was even possible. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. Playing with his hair. Then my phone started ringing. _Ugh! Great timing! _

I went over and looked at my phone. My eyes widening as I read the name. "Chloe? What is it?" he asked. "It's my mom. Shh." I clicked answer. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Chlo, is everything ok?" she asked. "Yep! Everything's fine. Just here. At home. By myself. Reading." _Smooth Chloe. Very subtle. If I wasn't acting stupid before I certainly was now. _

Alek kept poking me causing me to giggle. I covered the phone. "Stop!" I tried so hard not to laugh. I thought the poking was bad. Then he started making wolf noises. "AWOOOOOOOO! AWO AWO AWOOOOOOOO!"

"Please." I pleaded. "Stop."

"Chloe? What was that noise? Is everything okay?" my mother asked me. "Yeah. I sat on the remote and the tv turned on. heh."

"Okay. Well I was just calling to check in. Love you." she said. "Implied." She hung up and I tossed the phone on my bed. I turned to Alek glaring at him. "What?" he gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes at him holding back a smile. "I better go. Valentina told me she needed to talk to me about something. Another Mai will be by to keep watch." he told me. "Okay." I replied. He was about to leave when he turned back to me. "Chloe." he said. "Yeah?" "

He gave me a peck on the lips and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Ahhh" I fell back on my bed smiling. I started giggling and dancing. All I could think about was Alek.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

******Well that's all for Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)******


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait. It's a little on the short side so I'm sorry. Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong> A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 4: The "truth" is out there and it hurts**

_All I could think about was Alek. _

His beautiful brown eyes. His perfect body sculpted by Gods. His amazing British accent. His- My daydreaming of him was interrupted when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Amy." I said. She stood there on the other side of the door in skinny jeans, a purple tank with a white jacket and black boots. "Hey Chloe!" she said. She gave me a hug and walked into my house. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What? Can't a girl come and visit to see her best friend?" she joked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

She gave me a suspicious look. "What?" I wondered. "I know that face. You're hiding something." she raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip. "So how are you and Paul?" I tried. "We're great! Hey! Don't change the subject little missy." she replied. "Alright alright. Sit down." I pulled her over to the couch. I took in a deep breath and then started. "Ok, well...a few hours ago Kai came over-" I started. "Cute Kai with the abs and the sharp teeth?" she asked. "The very same. He came over and asked me to go with him to this masquerade ball thing." I said.

"What!" Amy yelled. "Yeah." I chuckled. "What did you say?" she pressed on impatiently. "I told him yes." "Ahhh! CHLOE! YAY! He's so cute! I'm so happy for you!" she giggled. "There's more." I said. "More?" she asked in awe. "After Kai left, Alek came and we sort of-" I started. "Sort of, what?" Amy interrupted. "Kissed." I finished. _Amy's always been my best friend. And even though she is dating Paul, she still had a thing for Alek. But who wouldn't? He's drop dead gorgeous. _Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. She had no words. For the first time in a long time, Amy was speechless. "Amy?" I asked. A smile slowly creeped on her face. "I knew you two liked eachother!" she finally spoke. I couldn't help but smile. She let out a soft laugh. "How was he?" she wondered. "Amazing!" I smiled. Before I got reeled back into my daydreaming I snapped back to reality. "So does that mean you two are dating?" she asked.

"That's just it. We were sitting on the stools, I tripped but he caught me. We hugged and then I kissed him." I said. "Details! I need details! Is that everything that happened?" she demanded. "He pulled away and told me 'you have no idea what you do to me' and then we hugged again. But then I said "let's do something else." "Something else?" she gave me a confused look. "Yeah! Can you believe that? So we went and sat on the couch and watched tv." I explained. "Show?" she asked. "How I Met Your Mother." I replied. "Good show. Jolly good show." she joked as we laughed. "But then, the weirdest thing happened. We were just sitting there and I looked at him, and it felt like I got an empathy hit from him and I pounced. Next thing I knew we were making out." I finished. "Wait, an empathy hit? I thought you said you could only get those off humans? Not Mai." she wondered. "That's what I thought. But it felt like that, only alot stronger. And I mean _ALOT_." I admitted. She gave me a confused look. "Maybe it wasn't an empathy hit." she started. "Amy, you're my friend and I love you. But what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Well what if it was just your Mainess trying to let you express your feelings." she tried. I gave her a look. "Maybe you having your moment and pouncing was the Mai in you coming out and showing your true feels for Alek. Maybe trying to tell yourself that you, love him." she tried again.

"Love him? Love him? I don't love Alek. Do I? It was just a kiss. Wasn't it?" Amy chuckled.

_Alek had finished early with Valentina and had come back to the house. He hopped in through Chloe's window and made his way to the stairs. He saw Amy and Chloe talking and backed up a bit, but still within hearing distance. _

"Maybe you do Chloe." she said. "Maybe it was a mistake. I mean maybe we just got caught up in the moment. I don't know how I feel." I pondered. "Maybe, if you want a second opinion you could always ask Jasmine." she suggested. "Yeah." I said.

_A mistake? Alek thought. It was just a mistake? Am I a mistake too? he thought on. His mind began racing. Anger wasn't even close to begin how to describe his feelings at this moment. Livid was more like it. His muscles began to tense. He clenched his fists. He needed to punch something. The anger was consuming him. He went back to Chloe's room and hopped out the window with an angry thump. _

"I have an idea. How about tomorrow, we go shopping. You know for a dress you can wear to your night with Kai."Amy offered. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." I said. "I'll pick you up around 10, sound good?" I nodded. She gave me a hug. "I'm meeting Paul for dinner." she told me. "Wanna come?" "Thanks but I've got early training later." She smiled. "Have fun!" I chuckled. She left and I was alone.

_Alek blazed home. He opened the door to his apartment and slammed it shut. "Alek? Are you okay? Jasmine asked. He looked up at her with a furious face. "Oh yeah! I feel like a million bucks." he said sarcastically. "Alek!" Jasmine yelled. He went to his room and slammed the door closed. The anger had him right where it wanted him. He started pacing about his room until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes and other essentials. He opened the door to his room and headed for the front door. "So are you even going to stop and tell me what the hell is going on? Maybe I can help!" Jasmine offered. "Don't worry your little face about me Jasmine. I'm just the mistake." he yelled. He grabbed the doorknob. Took one last look at Jasmine. "Alek. Where are you going?" she asked. _

_"Asgard." he said. With that he opened the door and walked out. Leaving behind a confused and worried Jasmine. "What the hell is that about?" she wondered. _

** End of Chapter 4**

********Well that's all for Chapter 4. It's getting juicy! ;) Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)********


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! 2 chapters in 2 days! That's a record. :) Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 5: Denial ain't just a river in Egypt **

_"Alek. Where are you going?" she asked. "Asgard." he said. With that he opened the door and walked out. Leaving behind a confused and worried Jasmine. "What the hell is that about?" she wondered. _

Three hours lost since Alek left. Still not a word from him. Jasmine had grown more and more worried by the second. She figured he was just pissed off about something and just needed some time to cool off. But that didn't seem to help her nerves. She knew something was wrong and she didn't need her Mai senses to tell her so. Jasmine knew she needed to help, not just for the fact of one day taking her mothers place as pride leader but also because Alek was her best friend and her cousin.

She knew somehow she needed to help him, she just didn't know how yet. She hoped wherever he ran off to he wouldn't be reckless and do something he'd regret. Sure Alek was intelligent but he was also a guy. And when a guy gets pissed, especially a Mai guy, dangers coming.

Jasmine looked at the clock and saw it was time to train. She would have to put her worries for her cousin aside for the benefit of the Uniter. She just hoped Alek would take care of himself. She grabbed a bag of training gear and some bottles of water from the fridge. She left the apartment and headed to Chloe's house. As she made her way over she still couldn't help but worry about Alek.

She took out her phone from her pocket and tried calling him. No answer. She figured the line might be busy so she tried again. No answer. "Alek!" she growled. She sighed. She finally arrived at Chloe's house. She slipped in through the window. "Chloe." she said. Chloe was laying in her bed sleeping. She didn't even flinch. "Chloe! Wake up!" Jasmine said. Chloe opened her eyes and noticed Jasmine waiting for her.

"Jasmine." I said. "Get dressed, time for training." she ordered. I got out of my bed an went over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. I went and got changed, slipped my shoes on and put my hair in a ponytail. "Alright, let's go." I said leaving the bathroom. We left the house and walked in silence to our usual training spot. "Where's Alek?" I asked. Jasmine grabbed two large escrima sticks from her bag and threw one at me. "He's not coming." she finished.

_Not coming? I thought. _She swung her stick under my feet knocking me down. "Chloe, the whole part of training is to keep focus." she said. "Sorry." I said. _Where is he? Is he still with Valentina? _Jasmine swung her stick right for my face. I ducked at the last second. Another second and I would have been shish-ga-bob. I slammed my stick into hers as she did the same. "Why isn't he coming?" I asked. She took her stick and spun around throwing the stick towards me. It hit me right in the shoulder. "Oof!" I let out. I grabbed my shoulder.

"Focus Chloe!" she ordered. She grabbed a firm hold of her stick again then lunged forward. I blocked the blow. I grabbed a hold of my stick, lunging it towards her stomach. She blocked and knocked the stick out of my hands. Smacking me in the leg. "Ow!" I let out.

"Chloe, are you even trying?" she asked. I was getting angry. And Jasmine didn't go without notice. I took my stick off the ground, twirled around and swung it towards her legs. She jumped at the last minute dodging. "Almost." she said. I tried again. Still no luck. She took her's and spun it around in her hands. When I least expected it she lunged forward and smacked me in the thigh. I fell to the ground. The pain eating at my bruises. "Ugh." I huffed. Jasmine went for her bag and tossed me a bottle of water. She grabbed another for her and took a sip. She sat down next to me. "Chloe, did something happen between you and Alek?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look. _Is she talking about the kiss? Does she know? What do I say? Do I tell her? Did Alek tell her? _"Chloe?" she asked. "Why do you ask?" I pressed on. "Well, he came home all trenchant, he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him and then he stormed out." she remarked. I processed what she had said for a moment. "Stormed out?" I questioned. "Yeah, and I'm not sure if he's coming back." she worried. "What?" I didn't know how to react. Alek had left. He was supposed to be here. Supposed to protect me. The Uniter. I had "told" him how I felt and he just, leaves? How could he do that?

He told me he would always be there for me. I held back my tears. "Chloe, there was something else that he said." she started. "What else did he say?" I pressed on. "He said something about him being a mistake. Do you have any idea of what on Earth he could be talking about?" she asked. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped ten feet below. He had heard what I had said to Amy. He heard me expressing how I thought I felt. I never wanted to hurt him. He left before he knew the truth.

"Jasmine. Amy and I were talking earlier and I mentioned something being a mistake and I guess Alek heard. But he must have come in mid-sentence. He must have heard what I was trying to say out of context. I never meant for him to hear, let alone get hurt." I assured. "What was the big "mistake" then?" she asked. "Well, I don't know if Alek told you, but we kissed. But then we were sitting on the couch afterwards and I don't know, something happened. It felt like an empathy hit but alot stronger._ ALOT _stronger. Then we were kissing again." I wisecracked. "An empathy hit? Chloe, empathy hits are only between a Mai and a human." she replied.

"Yes, I know! That is what I was telling Amy! That the empathy hit must have been a mistake! Not the kiss!" I asserted. "Wait, if it felt like an empathy hit, but stronger and it was towards a Mai then..." she began. "Then what?" I pestered impatiently. "My mom once told me this one story, prophecy she called it about the Mai, more specifically the Uniter. There was a part saying how the Uniter has empathy hits with humans, but something else with another Mai. It is said that when the Uniter meets her soulmate she will get an, Amoris Hit, or the love hit. If it is the amoris hit that you felt when you were with Alek then that must mean..." she started. "He's-" I pressed on. "Your soulmate." she finished.

_Alek? My, my, my soulmate? Whoa! That's a lot to take in. _

"Are, are you sure? I mean I'm still just a kid! I can't have a soulmate!" I let out. "Yes, but you are also Mai, and the Uniter. If you got an amoris hit from Alek, that was the Mai in you telling you so. Telling yourself that, you love Alek." she said. I took in a deep breath. Me and Alek? Soulmates? Whoa. "Chloe, I know this must be a lot to take in and I'm sorry, but I thought you should know. You deserve to know." she assured. I put my head in my hands. "So Alek is gone, no one knows where because he overheard me talking rubbish, when the truth is he's my soulmate and I love him and he has no idea. What have I done?" I said. "Chloe, it's not your fault. You didn't know, how could you have? Alek will come back when he's ready." she said. "No, he wont. He's not coming back. He's not coming back because of me. I should never have said what I said. He promise he would always be there for me." I sighed. "I don't know if I can do this Jasmine. What's the point in being Mai let alone the Uniter, if all I do is hurt people?" I questioned. "Chloe, you're not hurting anybody. Just let Alek have some time to cool off. He'll come back." she assured.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

She looked timid. "I can't be, but I can't lose hope." she said. She let slip a soft smile. "Come on, you better be getting back home. Don't you have some shopping with Amy to do tomorrow?" she winked at me. I let out a chuckle. "How did you know?" I asked. "I'm your protector, I have to know. Annnnd Amy is _not_ a quiet person." she said. We laughed. I got to my feet and helped Jasmine up. We made our way over to my house talking of fashion and latest gossip. I went inside and headed upstairs to my room. I was exhausted. I fell right into my bed and let the ZZZzzz take me. For tomorrow is a new day. And somehow, I needed to find Alek. If he really is my soulmate. That I know to be true. I love him. I just have to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**********Well that's all for Chapter 5. It's getting juicer! ;) Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)**********


	6. Chapter 6

** Here is Chapter 6! I did something a little different than the other chapters, I added music to the storyline. They used to have music notes by them, but they wouldn't show up. :( Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

****Just a little warning, **Borderline M-Rated. Not too bad though. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 6: Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

_I fell right into my bed and let the ZZZzzz take me._

_I didn't realize how exhausted I was until my head fell to my pillow. I had just drifted off into my slumber when I heard a crash by my window. I figured it must have been a squirrel or something rustling through the tree outside. My muscles relaxed as I started to drift again. I suddenly heard heavy breathing and a racing heartbeat. Nothing like the sound of a squirrel. _

_"Ch-Chloe." a voice said. My eyes widened at the sound of my name. I hesitated. I wasn't alone. Something was in my room with me. I slowly lifted my head up and looked around. It was pitch black so I had to use my night vision. "Hello? Wh-Who's there?" I stammered. "Chlo-" the voice tried again but then fell to the ground. I jumped off my bed. I quickly flicked on the light and ran over to the fallen body that had tumbled to the ground. He was all bruised up and bloody. _

_"ALEK!" I screamed. He grabbed a tight hold of my hand. He started convulsing, but never let go of my hand. He slowly regained control of his body and stopped. "C-Chloe. I-I'm so-sorry." I stumbled. He looked timid. "Where did you go? How- How the hell did this happen?" I questioned. I was on the verge of hysterics. He placed his free hand on my cheek. "I-I had to s-see you. One la-last time-" he stammered. "What? Alek, what are you saying?" tears began forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but it was no use. "Chloe." he tried. "Alek! You are NOT dying on me! Not now and not ever!" A tear slipped down my cheek. "You promised you'd always be there for me." I whispered. "Please don't leave me." I pressed my head into his chest as he lay on the floor. His body was slowly loosing its warmth. _

_"I- I love you." I let out. _

_Tears flooding out me and spewing everywhere. I felt as if I was loosing control of everything. And I was loosing what mattered most to me. Alek. "Chloe, I-I never meant to break that promise." he said. I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. "Chloe, promise" he coughed. "Promise m-me...promise you wont forget me." he spieled. I shook my head. "No. I can't let you die." I cried. His body started trembling. "What's the point of being the Uniter if I can't help. If I can't be with you." I said. "There is no life with out you Alek." I whispered. _

_I caught sight of a tear roll down his cheek. _

_I laid my head head back on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. His heart still racing. "Wait." I said. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I rummaged through the cabinets in search of a first aid kit. Gotchya. I quickly grabbed it and ran back to Alek. I looked at him. There was so much blood. "Alek." I knelt down beside him. "Try and sit up for me." I said. He tried to move. He groaned. He was in serious pain. He slowly leaned forward. I bit my lip. He looked up at me, catching on to my thoughts. He nodded. I carefully took off his shirt and helped him lay back down. I grabbed some cloths and tried to wipe away some of the blood. "Chloe." He grabbed hold of my arm. "It's, too late." he whispered. I winced. I was not about to let him die. I applied some pressure to his bruises to try and stop the bleeding. I looked at him. He gave me a pained smile. I hated seeing him in so much pain. I snatched some rubbing alcohol from the kit. "This is probably going to sting." I told him. He clenched his fits. Muscles tightening. He closed his eyes. He tried to show he wasn't in pain. "I'm so sorry." I said. I finished cleaning him up and grabbed some gauze and bandages. I bandaged him up and offered a soft smile. He looked so weak. "Done." I let out. He relaxed his muscles and unclenched his fists. I tossed the bloody cloth and rubbing alcohol in the kit. I turned back to look at him when I noticed his eyes were still closed and he wasn't moving. _

_My heart sank. "Alek?" I was on the verge of panic. I considered shaking him but decided against it. "Chloe! Relax! Please." his eyes shot open and he gave me a soft smile. "I was just resting a moment." he chuckled. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well it's not funny." I confessed. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry love!" he smirked. I missed seeing him smirk. I looked at him. He looked rather uncomfortable lying on the floor. "Why don't you lay on my bed. It's more comfortable than the floor." I offered. _

_"Chloe, I don't want to intrude. I mean, you two..." he started pointing his finger at me then at my bed and back again. I gave him a confused look. "The pair of you seem to be quite, fond of each other." he teased. I remembered when he had come in after Kai left, teasing me for wanting to stay in bed. "Shutup." I joked. "You could be nice to me. I mean I did in fact just save your life." I said. "Oh you did, did you?" he taunted me. "Fine, sleep on the floor. Suit yourself." I grabbed the first aid kit and all the bloody cloths. I got up and went downstairs to throw away the bloody towels and put away the first aid kit. When I came back to my room, Alek was sitting on my bed. "Looks like someone finally came to their senses." I teased. He didn't say anything. I bit my lip. Then I finally spoke. "So are you planning on telling me how you managed to get all bloodied up?" I asked. He sighed. "I went to clear my head. Ran into some trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle." he stated. "Yeah, I noticed." I let out. He caught my sarcasm. "Well what would you like me to say Chloe? If you don't like my answer?" he retorted. "How about the truth? Why did you leave?" I asked. I sat down next to him. He hesitated. "You know Chloe, you sort of blind." he told me. I gave him a confused look. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were covered in his dried blood. I got up to go wash them. When he caught me. He grabbed me by the waist and brought me closer to him. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I didn't have a clue what he was hinting at. He took his hands in mine. Then looked into my eyes. _

_"I love you Chloe." he confessed._

_('__You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. You're from a whole other world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.')_

_He took his hand and cupped my neck bringing me into kiss him. When our lips touched I couldn't get enough. He pulled away, looking at me. I gave a soft smile. "By the way. Thank you. For saving my life." he said. His other hand, he placed it on my back pulling me closer. I couldn't shake this feeling I had. The feeling that this is where I was supposed to be. Where I was meant to be. With Alek. I leaned in closer to him. Causing him to fall back. My arms on both sides of him pinning him down. I pulled back a moment. As he watched me, curious of my intentions. I love him. And that's all that matters. I leaned back into him, brushing my lips past his. I kissed his cheek and headed down his jawline towards his neck. One hand he had cupping my head the other was pressed against my back. "Chloe." he whispered in my ear. I slowly made my way back to his lips. He immediately pulled me closer and deepened the kiss._

('_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.')_

_My hands rubbed up and down the sides of his chest. His body shivered but only for a moment. Our hearts began racing. His fingers slid down my back and dangled at the bottom of my shirt. Our lips never departing. I slowly slipped my shirt upwards. I broke the kiss as he helped me slip it off the rest of the way, tossing it to the ground. Leaving me in my bra. I hesitated for a moment, staring at him. Taking in all the perfectness of it all. How gorgeous Alek was and how much I cared for him. I ran my hands up his stomach to his chest and kissed him again._

_('__You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic. Every move is magic.')_

_He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Then brushed his hands down my sides placing them on my butt. He gave it a soft squeeze causing me to giggle. He pulled me closer. "Alek" I whispered. I ruffled through his hair with my hands._

_('__I wanna walk on your wavelength. And be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all.')_

_He held me tight and and rolled us over. Him on top now. He pulled away a moment. Just smiling at me. He came back and kissed my neck. "Chloe" he whispered in my ear. He nibbled a bit on my ear causing me to moan. He smiled satisfying, then went back to my neck. He then made his way back to my lips. When we were both out of breath he pulled away. He looked down smiling at me. I closed my eyes and leaned upwards to kiss him again. But I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and he was gone. "Alek?" I wondered where went. He couldn't have gone far. My eyes were only closed for less than a minute. I didn't even hear or feel him get off the bed. My mind was racing. "Alek?" I yelled. I looked around. The window was still closed. I got off the bed, tossed on my shirt and ran around looking for him. "Alek! Alek!" I yelled. Where is he? I searched and searched everywhere. He had vanished, in thin air. I went back to my room looking around again._

_I stood still a moment trying to listen for his heartbeat. Nothing. Then I heard him whisper, "good-bye Chloe." I spun around on my heals to find him. Still no sign of him. Not even a trace. Tears began flooding out of me. I crashed to the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like someone had shattered my heart. "Alek" I whispered. I lay on the floor and just let the tears fall. My hands were shaking. "Alek!" I yelled again. But I knew he wouldn't hear me. He was gone. _

I gasped awake. Looking around realizing I was only asleep. It was all just a dream. More like a nightmare. Though, I couldn't help but wonder if it was supposed to mean something. Was Alek really not coming back? I started to cry. A world without Alek, is no world at all. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. The same window Alek would use to get in and out of my house with no one knowing. I opened it and looked up at the stars, hoping he was ok. And wishing he would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 6<strong>

************Well that's all for Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)************


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had originally planned to updated sooner but I had a bit of writer's block. Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 7: Another Side of Alek**

_A world without Alek, is no world at all. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. The same window Alek would use to get in and out of my house with no one knowing. I opened it and looked up at the stars, hoping he was ok. And wishing he would come back. _

Jasmine opened the door to the apartment and shut it behind her. "Mom. I'm home." No answer. "Mom?" Still no answer. "Shocker" Jasmine whispered to herself. She tossed her training bag on the floor and fell onto the couch. She sighed. She looked around the room and noticed Alek's door was slightly opened. She furrowed her brows and slowly got up. Alek had shut it when he left and no one had been in there. As far as she knew, Alek was still gone. She slowly made her way over to his room. She peeked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She pushed the door slowly open. Walking in, watching every step she took. She looked around but no one was there.

A bag on the floor caught her eye, with clothes tossed all over and other of Alek's belongings. The same bag he took when he stormed out. "Alek?" she called. She took one last look around the room for him then went back out in the living room. He wasn't there. She wore a confused look on her face. She thought for a moment then realized were he would be.

She grabbed her keys to the apartment and left towards the elevator. She went to the top floor and headed for the stairs to the roof. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Opening the door and stepping out onto the roof. She looked around, leaving out not a single detail. Her eyes finally landed on Alek. He was sitting on the ledge looking out to the city. She made her way over to him. Alek acknowledged her presence by glancing out of the corner of his eyes at her, then back to the city.

"Thought you might be up here." He didn't respond. "Welcome home." She sat down next to him and looked out to the city. He glanced over at her for a moment then turned away. "Welcome home? What, no lecture about how it was stupid of me to just leave? Or how I am a foolish chap for abandoning my duties to the Uniter?" he questioned. "No." she assured. He gave her a confused look. "Why do I get the sense there's a but coming?" he asked. "Why must you constantly worry for the other shoe to drop?" she accused. "No sense building myself up just for disappointment." he replied. She sighed. "I just-I just want you to be honest with me. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me stuff. Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean I can't help you or I don't want to hear about your problems. Even if they are about Chloe." she assured. "I want you to trust me Alek. You're my best friend." she punched his arm. He chuckled. "Sure the Uniter must be top priority but that doesn't mean you and your issues don't matter." she finished.

"Jasmine, I do trust you. Really I do. But-" he started. "I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." They both stood quiet for a few moments. Taking in the sight of the city. The wind just whistling by as the cars race past down below. "So are you going to tell me where you've been?" Jasmine broke the silence. "I told you. Asgard." he retorted. His muscles tensed. He knew she wasn't going to let this go. She had caught him and there was no escape. "Really?" she shook her head. "That's what you're going with?" He rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Paul." she teased. "Oh yeah, thanks for that." he tossed back. She smirked. "I never left." he confessed. "I couldn't." She offered a soft smile. "I would just sit up here, watch the cars drive past and think of her." he paused. "I even went back to her house. Thought about talking to her, but I didn't." he finished. "Does she know you're here?" she asked.

"No" he said. He looked timid. As if he was being filled with despair and sorrow. Emotions Alek never seemed to have. That is until a few days ago. When his feelings for the girl he loved grew stronger. "Are you going to tell her you're ok?" she questioned. He hesitated. Avoiding eye contact with her. "No." he said. He clenched his fists as if it pained him to say it. She gave him a puzzled look. "Jasmine." he said calmly. She looked in his eyes. "You said you wanted to know what was going on." he said. "Yeah." she recalled. He unclenched his fists. "When I'm with her, it's as if I can feel the sun burning, the Earth in orbit under my feet. Feel the waves of the ocean as they battle. The stars as they shine through the night sky. Jasmine!" he leaned down against the ledge. His arms propping him up. "When I'm with her, I can feel things I shouldn't be able to feel, things I didn't even know I could feel!" he confessed. He let go of the ledge and sighed. She looked at him. Not saying a word. Just listening.

"I have protected her from everything. And that's all I am to her. A protector." he said. "Alek, you're much more than that and you know it." she assured. "What? You mean a friend? Jasmine you know as well as I do. You can't be friends with someone you're in love with." he said. She sighed. "Alek-" "I should have protected her better." he admitted. "From what?" He looked at her then to the city. "From me. Jasmine, you remember the curse of the Mai. We only fall in love once and that's it. That's how it has always been. Once we fall in love our hearts are no longer our own." he sighed. "Valentina should have never put me on Uniter duty." he said. "Stop beating yourself up Alek. It wont help anyone. Please." she said. They both fell quiet. "I talked to my mom earlier." Alek started to get uneasy. He was catching on quickly and he didn't like where they were headed.

"She told you didn't she?" he asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. She looked hurt. "What choice do I have Jasmine? It's my home. My real home. I was a fool to think Chloe could love me." he said. "Alek" she started. "It's better this way." he interjected. "Does Chloe know?" she asked. "No. And I don't plan on telling her either." he said. She gave him a puzzled look and looked away. "So that's it, you're just going to leave? Again. You're not even going to say good-bye?" she questioned. "How can I Jasmine? If she did have any feelings for me she would have said something." he said. "How do you know?What if she's scared?" she asked. "Chloe's made her feelings fairly clear, and she's not afraid of anything." he retorted. He backed away and started to walk back to the door to go inside. He stopped suddenly.

"I'm tired of playing games. I'm always second choice with her. I don't want her to love me, because I'm Mai and I'm the only option." he said. He started walking again. "Do you love her?" she yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. His shoulders tensed. He turned to face her. "Bloody hell Jasmine. What are you babbling about?" he retorted. "Answer the question!" she ordered. "OF COURSE I LOVE HER!" he yelled. He started walking back to Jasmine. "I have loved her since-" he paused. Clenching his fists. He shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter. I don't want to be another victim of the Mai curse. My heart is mine and I don't plan on letting it go anytime soon." he tossed back. She rolled her eyes. "Quit being Mr. Dramatic, Alek!" she retorted. "There are other ways, other things you don't know about." she admitted.

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE?" he yelled.

"Alek!" she started.

He ran his hand through his hair. "None of this would have been a problem if I- if I had died with my parents. Or if I had never left London." he confessed.

"Alek don't you dare!" she punched him hard in the shoulder. "Don't you ever think that! Why the hell would you say that?" she yelled. "Jasmine you don't know what it's like to live everyday of your life wanting something you can't have! " She looked away from him. Thinking about the boy she liked who lived in the same apartment building. The human. "To fall harder and deeper in love with someone when you know you shouldn't! Everyday I have to know she's safe! To have to see her smile!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jasmine I feel like the world is on top of my shoulders! My feelings are clouding my judgement and someone could get hurt. Or killed." he sighed. He let go and turned away from her, closing his eyes.

"She makes me feel like I'm not good enough for her. She'll never love me the way I love her." he finished. "Alek" she started. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She blinked back tears from thinking about the boy and offered a soft smile. She was about to say something when Alek started trembling. He grabbed hold of the ledge for balance. Jasmine's face was covered with worry. "Alek what's wrong?" she asked. He slowly stood up straight with a pained face. He lifted up his shirt revealing an imprint of a Mai claw on his lower left side. He ran his fingers across it, confused. "Do you know what that is?" she questioned. "No." he said shakily. "Alek, that's the symbol of the Mai. It's part of the prophecy. The Uniter will get an amoris hit, or the love hit" "I know what amoris means." Alek interjected. "-and the Mai will get an imprint. The Mai claw imprint. Alek, that mark means you are Chloe's soulmate." she assured. "Ha!" he chuckled. He put his shirt back down. "That's ridiculous!" he added. He backed up a bit and turned to head for the door.

"Alek, I talked to Chloe when you were gone. She told me that when she was with you, she thought she got an empathy hit off you. But I told her that's only between a Mai and a human. Then I remembered back to the prophecies that my mom told me. She didn't get an empathy hit off you. She got an amoris hit. Alek she's your soulmate and you're hers." she informed. He stopped.

"That doesn't change anything. Prophecies have been known to be wrong before." he let out. She sighed. "Alek. She loves you." He shook his head. "I can't do this anymore Jasmine. I'm pulling the reins in." he said. She got off the edge and walked up to him. "You're still going?" she asked. He looked down to his feet, then signed. He slipped a hand on her arm, looking in her eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself." he whispered. His hand drifted away from her arm as he turned to go back in the building. A tear she down her cheek. Her mind racing. She ran in after him. "Alek!" she yelled. She ran down to the 18th floor and entered the apartment. She saw him going towards his room.

"Alek!" He stopped and turned to look back at her. "I do know what it feels like." she cried. Confusion creeped up on his face. "To live everyday wanting someone you can't have. I- I let him slip away because I was afraid. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't push her away." she confessed. He looked at her, taking it all in. Then it clicked. He knew exactly what she was talking about. How she let the boy go. The human. "You can't just leave. If you want something bad enough, go get it. It's not too late." she added. His heart began racing. He didn't say a word. Just watched her. She took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow, she's going shopping with Amy for a dress. Go and finish your plan to win her over. Sweep her off her feet." she said. He tried to defend himself but she interrupted. "Yeah, I know about that. This is me we're talking about. Never doubt me." she teased. He smiled. He started to head back to his room when he stopped. "Jasmine" he started. He turned his head a bit to look at her.

"Thank you." he smiled and went in his room. She smiled. Happy she finally managed to talk some sense into that Brit.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**************Well that's all for Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)**************


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 8: Secrets & Surprises**

_"Alek!" He stopped and turned to look back at her. "I do know what it feels like." she cried. Confusion creeped up on his face. "To live everyday wanting someone you can't have. I- I let him slip away because I was afraid. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't push her away." she confessed. He looked at her, taking it all in. Then it clicked. He knew exactly what she was talking about. How she let the boy go. The human. "You can't just leave. If you want something bad enough, go get it. It's not too late." she added. His heart began racing. He didn't say a word. Just watched her. She took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow, she's going shopping with Amy for a dress. Go and finish your plan to win her over. Sweep her off her feet." she said. He tried to defend himself but she interrupted. "Yeah, I know about that. This is me we're talking about. Never doubt me." she teased. He smiled. He started to head back to his room when he stopped. "Jasmine" he started. He turned his head a bit to look at her._

_"Thank you." he smiled and went in his room. She smiled. _

I was sitting at my window looking at the stars. "Hey Chloe." a male voice said. "Alek?" I bolted my head around to see who the voice belong to. Hoping to see Alek standing there. My face fell in disappointment. "Just me." I let out a sigh. "Sorry to disappoint." he said. I turned back to face the stars. "Is everything okay Chloe?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stammered. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped away my tears. He walked over toward me, sitting down. "Chloe" he said softly. "What's bothering you?" he wondered. I sniffled. "It's Alek."

"What about him? Is he alright?" he questioned. I was shocked to see the fear in his eyes. The worry on his face. Alek and Kai never seemed to be buds. Why act like it? "He's gone." I said. He shot me a confused look. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Jasmine told me, he left. He overheard me say something. Which was out of context and stormed out." I cried. "Well, is there anything I can do?" he offered. I gave a soft smile. "Thanks Kai, but I don't think there's much that anyone can do." I sniffled. "That is unless you've got a time machine." "Oh I wish." he joked. I gave him a curious look. He smirked. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he offered. I smiled. "Thanks." I looked back to the stars as my eyelids slowly closed. Falling into Kai. He wrapped me in his arms and carried me over to my bed. Gently laying me down. He covered me with a blanket and kissed my cheek. Whispering, "It'll all be alright." He smiled. And vanished into the night.

The next morning Amy had swung by around 10 to pick me up. Dress shopping. It's not that I hated shopping, I didn't mind it, but the fact that I worked at a vintage shop and all I ever saw was clothes. There was just one other place I would rather be. With Alek. Though whenever Amy was involved when it came to shopping, there was never a dull moment. When we got to a store, Amy had pilled up a great deal of dresses for me to try on. I could tell it was going to take a while. Paul plopped down on a chair trying to hold it together. He knew Amy loved to 'shop till she drop'. "Why did I have to come?" Paul whined. "You don't make Alek come." Amy giggled. After about 1/2 way through the pile Amy left to go scavenger for more.

Amy spotted Alek and snuck up behind him. "HEY ALEK!" she said. How she managed to pull off surprising him, neither of them had a clue. "Amy!' Alek stumbled back toppling on to a clothing rack. "Whatchya doing?" she asked. Alek regained his balance and tried to think of an excuse. "Me? Oh, well I just came to pick up something for Jasmine. heh." he babbled. Even though he tried so hard to hide the truth, Amy could tell something was up. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay?" she started. Not at all buying into his act. "Alek. we're friends right?" she asked. Alek looked around then back at her. "Yes. I suppose." he stated. "Then why can't you tell me the truth?" she looked a little hurt that he figured he couldn't trust her but caring at the same time. Alek sighed. "I don't trust anyone." he finally said.

"Oh? Not even...Chloe?"

Busted. He looked puzzled and shy. "Especially not Chloe." he said. Amy chuckled. _How could he trust Chloe? He was barely capable of trusting himself._ She gave him a soft smile. "Alright alright. I guess I could use a girls help anyways. Especially yours." he admitted. She looked at him all giddy. "YAY!" she exclaimed. "Oh, why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" he asked. She shrugged a shoulder. He let out a soft chuckle. "So how may I assist you oh wise one?" she joked. "Oh I'm regretting this already." he whispered to himself. If Amy had been Mai she might have heard him but she wasn't. He loosened up a bit and gave in. "Ok, well here's the thing. I'm not here to pick up something for Jasmine." he started. "Whaaat? Noooo." she joked. He let out a chuckle, but tried to hide it causing her to giggle.

"I came here to get something for Chloe." he started. Amy's jaw dropped nearly touching the ground. "That is soooo sweet!" she giggled. "Shhh! Keep your voice down!" he demanded. "Sorry!" Amy giggled. Alek scratched the back of his head. He looked around and grabbed Amy's arm pulling her deeper into the clothes section. He held up a bag and motioned her to look. Amy grabbed what was inside and gasped. "What?" Alek faced fell to panic. "Is it bad? It is isn't it? I-" "Alek!" she interrupted. "Shut up!" she giggled. He looked down a little embarrassed. "It's beautiful." she said. Alek looked up and smiled. "Do you think she'll like it?" he wondered. She gave him a soft smile. "No. I think she'll love it." she assured. He smirked. She giggled. She put the gift for Chloe back in the bag. Knowing Amy she needed to know every detail. "What's it for?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows in curiosity.

He sighed. _How did I not see this coming? _he thought. "You must promise me something." he ordered. Amy might have been going out with Paul, but she still had a thing for Alek. She would do anything for him. "Shoot." she said. He looked at her directly in the eyes. "You must promise me you will not speak a word of this to Chloe." he ordered. "Promise." she giggled. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She had never seen him more serious in her life. She sighed. "I promise Alek. So what's the surprise?" she wondered.

"I want to take Chloe somewhere." he started. "A DATE?" she interrupted. "SHHHH!" he said. "It's not a date. Chloe- doesn't feel that way." he said. "Ha. Yeah, sure." Amy chuckled. Alek shot her a look. She rolled her eyes. "So what's the surprise?" she practically yelled. He silenced her, covering her mouth with his hand. "Amy, the whole point of a surprise is that nobody knows. It's a secret." he teased. Alek looked down to see why she had been so quiet. That had been the quietest she had been in her entire life. He removed his hand from her mouth. An apologetic smile crossed his face. "Alek you're no fun." she pouted. "Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "I'm the highlight of a party." he declared. She patted his shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that." she joked. "It's true. Don't deny it." he smirked. Amy giggled.

Alek used his super sonic hearing to listen in on something in the distance.

"Chloe's here?" he asked. "Yeah. We were dress shopping." Amy gave a confused look. "So?" "_So,_ I don't want her to know I was here. I don't want her to get suspicious." he confessed. "Oh! Right, gotchya!" she giggled. "Dress shopping eh? For that ball thing with that Jackal?" he taunted. "Yes, with Kai." she teased. "I know his name." he rolled his eyes. Amy smirked. "I hate that guy." he whispered to himself through clenched teeth.

"Wait, you're her protector. How did you not know she was here?" she asked. "I'm not on Uniter duty today Amy. Another Mai is." he said. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Chloe now?" he added. She pouted for a moment. "Fine" she let out. She turned and started to walk away when she spotted a pair of red chucks. She took them and handed them to Alek. "Here. You might need these." He shot her a confused look. "For what?" he questioned. "Oh Alek. So much you still must learn grasshopper." she winked at him. "Good luck lovebird." She spun on her heels and headed back to Chloe. Leaving a worried Alek.

"There you are!" I let out. "Gosh Amy! Did you get lost?" I joked. Amy walked up and sat down next to Paul. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "No. I was just browsing." she looked at me then to Paul. "Any luck finding one?" she asked. "Not yet." Paul whined. I went back into the dressing room to try on another. I felt defeated. I had absolutely no luck at finding a dress for friday. Knowing my luck I would end up going in my bath robe. I went back in the dressing room.

Amy's phone started to buzz as she was in mid-conversation with Paul. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a new message. From Alek.

_Tell her to try the blue_

Amy shot her head up searching for Alek but she had about as much luck as I had finding a dress. She got up and walked over to a rack of dresses. She rummaged through and found the only blue dress. She spotted the dress Alek had been talking about. It had been hidden behind a few other dresses. Which would explain why I wouldn't have seen it. _How the hell did he do that? _she thought.

She grabbed the hanger and walked over to the dressing rooms. "Hey Chlo" she said knocking on the door. "Yeah?" "Here, try this one?" she offered. I opened the door and took the dress. My eyes widened in amazement and my mouth dropped in admiration. The dress was stunning. "Thanks!" I giggled. I shut the door and tried it on. Amy sat back down by Paul and smiled. Paul turned to face Amy with a suspicious look.

"What are you up to?" he wondered. Amy giggled. "Now why would you think I am up to something?" she teased. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the "browsing", mysterious looks, or maybe even the mysterious text messages." he declared. "Oh Paul, you worry too much." She ruffled his hair playfully. "Ok guys." I said opening the dressing room door. Floating over towards Amy and Paul. Their jaws dropped in awe. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked. "Chloe! It's- It's Perfect!" Amy giggled. "Yeah! Why couldn't you have tried that one on first?" Paul taunted hiding his seriousness. "Really? You guys think so?" I wondered. "Definitely!" Amy assured. Her phone began to buzz again as I made my way to the mirrors. I admired my reflection and smiled. Happy to finally have found a dress. Amy picked up her phone. "More with the mysterious text messages." he whispered. Amy clicked the message button.

_Perfect. I told you._

She looked around again for him, but still had no luck of catching him. _Oh Alek, if only Chloe would realize just how much you care for her. _I paid for the dress and said goodbye to Amy and Paul. Amy had promise to take Paul to the comic book store after shopping since he had to sit as I tried on countless amounts of dresses. He figured if he had to look at another dress he would tear his eyes out. Amy offered me a ride but I decided to walk. I headed home. It was getting dark so I quickened my pace. I could have sworn I was about a block or so away when I heard footsteps behind me but it was hard to make out. I walked faster. Trying to get home as soon as I could.

That's when it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**************Dun Dun Dun! Well that's all for Chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)**************


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9! Longest chapter yet! I'm a little iffy about so let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 9: Mysterious Encounters**

_I headed home. It was getting dark so I quickened my pace. I could have sworn I was about a block or so away when I heard footsteps behind me but it was hard to make out. I walked faster. Trying to get home as soon as I could. _

_That's when it all went dark._

I woke up to nothing but darkness, lying on the ground. I had absolutely not a clue as to where I was. My head was spinning, and when I tried to remember what happened, all it got me was one hell of a headache. I felt so weak, as if someone was slowly draining the life out of me. I heard distant chatter. I tried to use my super-sonic hearing.

_"She, is The Uniter?"_

_"Fool! Of course she is! We must kill her!"_

Was all I managed to catch, their accents were too thick to understand completely.

They wandered over towards me. One flicked on a light. "Hello Chloe King." the one said. I grimaced. His breath was horrifying. Not too mention is face. "What do you want?" I questioned. He smiled. "You will find out very soon. I'm afraid, we'll give your an offer that you cannot refuse." he confirmed. I gave him a look. "What, so now you're the Godfather?" I taunted. He chuckled then smacked me in the head. I tried to show no pain.

"Tie her up." he ordered to the other guy. He came up to me, slammed me into a chair and tied my waist to the chair along with my hands in back of me. He backed away from me and walked over to the guy. "You are a very funny girl, Miss. King." he tossed back. "But I don't like smart-asses"

I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I questioned. He began to walk away when he stopped. He turned and punched me in the stomach. Fury consumed me. I spat blood in his face. "Keep your mouth shut! Before I just maybe will do something I _might _regret." he stated. I heard the snap of a gun click in the corner. He walked away from me. The other guy following behind him. Leaving me alone. I managed to slip my hands out of the rope. And untied myself from the chair. I attempted to stand when my legs trembled. Falling to the ground.

I could feel the warmth in my body slipping away from me. I tried to get up but there was no use. I couldn't move. I refused to give up. My hands wandered my pockets. I snatched my phone and tried to call for help. It was too dark and my eyes were too blurry to see straight. I squinted to see, but with no help. I couldn't tell who I called. "Hello?" the voice said. "h-he-help." I stammered. "Chloe? Is that you?" they asked. The phone dropped from my hand as I collapsed to the ground. The line went dead. My eyes flittered shut.

_Alek came in from the balcony with a serious face. "Alek? What is it?" Jasmine worried. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. "Chloe's in trouble." he said firmly. "What? How do you know?" she asked. "I can feel it." he assured. He ran out the door. Jasmine following not far behind. _

I could feel I was loosing consciousness when I heard a bang followed by heavy footsteps coming straight for me. I tried with all mai might to scoot farther away from the person. I had no idea who they were or what they wanted and there was no way in hell I was sticking around to find out. My heart started racing. It felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I felt someone grab hold of my arm. "Let me go!" I ordered. The person covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh! Chloe! Relax, I'm here to help!" he said. I couldn't tell for sure but the voice sounded the same as the one from the phone. "Alek?" I asked. "Afraid I'm going to have to disappoint again." he said. "Kai." I whispered. He was about to pick me up when something grabbed hold of him and flung him across the room. "KAI!" I yelled. I felt someone grab me from behind. "Let go of me!" I yelled. He held me close to him with a knife at to my neck.

Bad breath came up to me. Slapped me across the face. "Ough." I let out in pain. He mumbled something and walked over to Kai. He was lying on the floor, trying to get up. He jumped on the guy slinging his arm around his neck. "Let her go! Now!" Kai ordered. Bad breath managed to grab hold of Kai and toss him off. His teeth emerged. He was pissed. He chomped down on his shoulder causing the guy to fall to the ground. Enraged, bad breath got to his feet taking hold of Kai. Attempting to strangled him.

"Kai!" I screamed.

The guy's grip on me tightened. Bad breath looked over to me, releasing Kai. He fell to the ground, out cold. Smiling. He made his way over to me. He muttered something to the guy holding me in a foreign language. He released me as I fell the the ground. Bad breath kicked me in the stomach again. "ALEK!" I screamed. My body couldn't take much more pain. All I could think about was never being able to see Alek again. Never being able to tell him I love him.

_"Chloe!" Alek ran faster. His heart racing. Hoping he wasn't too late. _

I could feel the blood dripping down my nose and mouth. He kicked me again. I screamed in agony.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" another voice said. He tackled bad breath. I tried to open my eyes but they forced themselves to stay closed. I could hear Jasmine fighting the sidekick. "Alek! Get Chloe! Now!" she ordered. He started running towards me. Dodging every blow someone threw his way. All except one. My eyes shot open as I heard Alek growl in agony, clutching his stomach. He fell to his knees. A knife sticking out of his stomach. "NO!" I screamed. I felt a sudden rush of energy and used all mai might to run to him. Tears running down my face. Jasmine finished off the sidekick and helped Kai to his feet. Leaving only one man standing. The one that got Alek.

I ran faster to Alek. Before I knew, the man turned toward me. I scrambled to a stop but it was too late. He had me exactly where he wanted me. He was about to kill me when I heard him catch his breath. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of him. He breathed his last breath as he staggered to the ground. Dead. I looked up to see Alek, standing there with the knife that killed the man. He dropped it to the floor, still clutching his stomach.

He looked up at me and gave a soft smile. His knees gave in as he tumbled to the ground. I rushed over to him crying. "Alek!" I cried. The blood was flooding out of him. He was covered in blood and bruises. It was just like the dream I had, only this was no dream. It was real. Jasmine and Kai watched with sorrow. Alek took my hand in his. And with the other he wiped away my tears.

"You came back." I whispered. He smiled. "Of course I did. I'll always come back, for you Chloe." Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Chloe." he coughed. "Y-you're s-safe." he smiled. I shook me head "Alek, don't. Please." I cried. I grabbed his hand tighter. "Please!" I had lost him once, I sure as hell wasn't about to loose him again. When all hope felt lost, I knew exactly what to do. I closed my eyes a moment. I looked in his eyes. He shot me a puzzled look.

"Osculum Vitae." I whispered. Jasmine looked at me and smiled. "Chloe." I looked at her. She nodded. I looked back at Alek and gave a soft smile. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, cupping my neck. His body shocked with warmth. Our lips departed and I fell to the floor. He gasped breath of life. Jasmine ran over to him and helped him up. Kai rushed over and kneeled beside me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Alek stammered. "Wait for it." Jasmine said. I gasped awake. Kai's eyes widened.

"Alek. Chloe saved you. 'Osculum Vitae' is the kiss of life. It's another part of the prophecy. The Uniter may give the kiss of life to save another." Jasmine informed. Alek remained quiet a moment. Realizing what Chloe had done. For him. She gave a life to save him. "We should get her home. She's still bleeding." Kai said.

Kai brought me back home. He laid me down on my bed. My bruises were still healing. He thought of leaving but decided against it. He sat down in a chair next to me.

Alek came in and looked down at me. He hated seeing me this way. Hurt, helpless. It killed him. He looked over toward Kai. "You! You did this!" Kai said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Alek by the collar. "She trusted you!" he flared. "Get off of me!" Alek tossed him aside. He punched Alek in the face. "You were supposed to protect her!" he yelled. Alek pinned him to the wall. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I am supposed to do?" Alek was steamed. He was about to punch him but let him go. He started to leave.

"You are a coward!" he said. Alek turned to face him. He clenched his fists. "What?" he said. "She deserves better than you!" Kai taunted. "She loves you, you know that? And all you do is tear her apart!" he declared. "Is that so?" Alek questioned. Kai shot him a glare. Jasmine walked in. "Hey! You lot! SHUT UP!" she ordered. Alek shot a death glare towards Kai, then walked out. "Don't be so hard on him Kai." she said. "Chloe deserves better." he said. "What Chloe deserves is not important right now. What she _needs_ is some rest. Come on, go home and get some rest yourself." she ordered. Kai looked at me one last time before leaving.

"Alek." Jasmine said. He came back up to her. "I'm going home to alert mom and the other pride members of what happened. You stay here and watch her." she said. "But-" "That's an order!" she declared. Jasmine headed home. Alek sighed and walked over. He sat down next to me. Moving hair away from my face and smiled. "You're safe." he whispered. He went up to the roof. To keep watch.

I woke up and my bruises were gone. Though I still had some blood on me. I decided to take a shower. The steam and hot water relaxed my muscles and made me calm. I got out and slipped on my robe. I walked over to my dresser, still a little shaky and scrummaged for something to wear. I found a shirt, though it was too big and I knew it wasn't mine. Confusion filled my face. _Whose shirt was this? And how did it get in my dresser? _I shrugged my thoughts off, grabbed clothes and went to change.

I came out and looked around. I was alone. Walking over to my window as I brushed my hair. I looked up and saw the stars. I tossed my brush on my dresser and climbed out to the roof.

I got up and saw Alek laying down with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and head facing up at the sky. I walked over to him. "Mind if I sit?" I asked. His eyes shot open and turned to face me. "Chloe" I gave a soft smile. "Yeah, last time I checked." I chuckled. I sat down next to him. He seemed a little uneasy and unsure of how to act. "I know." I started. "I remember everything." I said. "You do?" he asked. "Yeah." I assured. He bit his lip. "No regrets." I smiled. He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" he asked.

I looked him directly in the eyes and smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I don't want to lose you." I confessed. "When Jasmine told me you had left, I- It felt like a piece of me was missing. I can't live without you Alek." I admitted. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer. He bit his lip. "I'm not going anywhere." he said. I let go a bit to look at him. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Anyways I should be thanking you." I chuckled. "I would probably be dead if you and Jasmine hadn't come." I said. He smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him. He cupped my neck and pulled us closer. This is were I wanted to be, in this moment, forever.

He pulled away a moment and smirked. "Nice shirt." he teased. I laughed. "It's yours isn't it?" I asked. He smirked. "Looks good on you." he assured. He pulled me close and we watched the stars. I rested my head on his chest and smiled. His phone started ringing. He snatched it from his pocket and answered. "Hello" he said.

"Alek, you and Chloe better get over her quick. Mom knows who the men were." Jasmine informed. Alek hung up and tossed the phone in his pocket. "We better go." he said. He helped me to my feet and into my room. I slipped on some sweat pants. "Let's go." he held out his hand and I gladly took it. He smiled.

When we arrived at the apartment, Jasmine and Valentina were waiting for us. Valentina eyed me up and down, disapproving of my attire. Alek tightened his grip on my hand, letting me know not to care. Only he mattered. I chuckled in my mind. Valentina's face was priceless. "You know who the men are that attacked Chloe?" Alek broke the silence. "Yes." Valentina confirmed. "They were members of a group called _The Triad. _All we know is that they wanted Chloe dead."

"Get in line" I muttered.

"There are only 3 members in this group, 2 of which are already dead. I have sent some Mai to hunt the last member down and take care of them. Though until it is done you will stay here." she ordered. My eyes widened. _Did she just put me under house arrest? _"For how long?" I questioned. "I have not yet decided. A week, maybe two." she said. "What? No! I told someone I would go to this ball thing with them on friday." I tossed back. "Well then, I guess you will just have to find away out of that." she ordered. "No! I promised I would go!" My voice got very firm. "And when I promise something, I never, break that promise." I stated.

"Unexceptable. I am Pride Leader and what I say goes." she declared. I rolled my eyes. "And I am The Uniter. Therefore I can say otherwise. Like I told you before, you may not like it, but I'm the one you've got." I said. I spun around on my heels and walked out the door. Alek following close behind.

"Chloe." Alek called. I slowed down. "What?" He caught up. I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm not staying in that apartment for two weeks. There's no way. And I made a promise." I said. "I know. I wasn't arguing. I agree with you." he said. "Good." I started walking then stopped. "Wait, what? You agree?" I questioned. "Yes." he assured. He chuckled at my expression. He took my hand in his and we walked back to my house. He was very quiet. It seemed as if he was trying to hide something from me. I wanted him to tell me, but I didn't want to put him in a position he didn't want to be in.

"But you are still going with Kai yes? No changing your mind about that." he asked.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 9<strong>

****************Well that's all for Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)****************


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 10: Just A Little Bit**

_"Chloe." Alek called. I slowed down. "What?" He caught up. I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm not staying in that apartment for two weeks. There's no way. And I made a promise." I said. "I know. I wasn't arguing. I agree with you." he said. "Good." I started walking then stopped. "Wait, what? You agree?" I questioned. "Yes." he assured. He chuckled at my expression. He took my hand in his and we walked back to my house. He was very quiet. It seemed as if he was trying to hide something from me. I wanted him to tell me, but I didn't want to put him in a position he didn't want to be in. _

_"But you are still going with Kai yes? No changing your mind about that." he asked. "Nope." _

I thought a moment, just pondering through my thoughts. _Did he want to take me?_

"Chloe. You know, they're never going to stop coming after you." he said. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I have you as a protector." I chuckled. He grinned.

Alek and I were walking arm and arm. My head rested on his shoulder looking up at him. His beautiful face. My admiration was put to a stop when Alek caught me off guard. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. "What?" I eased back to reality. "Oh. I wasn't staring..." I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I hid a blush. We had gotten to my house and walked up the steps.

"Well, here we are." he said. "Yep. Home." I bit my lip. I took out my key and unlocked the door. _Is he going to leave? Don't leave! _He scratched the back of his head. Unsure of what to do. "I- I should be going." he stammered. "Oh." _Chloe! Don't let him leave! Say something! _He started to turn to walk away when I caught his arm. I held his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Stay."

He shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. "Is that an order?" he teased. "No. More so on the lines of a, friendly suggestion?" I struggled. He chuckled. I walked over and sat down on the couch. He followed behind.

"Alek" "Chloe"

He smirked. "Ladies first." I bit my lip. "You should know. What you overheard the other day-" I started. "Chloe, it's fine. You don't owe me an explanation." he assured. "I still want you to know the truth." I said. "Alright." he let out. "When you overheard me talking about a mistake, I never meant...the kiss. Amy and I wear talking about..." I struggled. "Chloe, really. It's fine." he reassured. "Let me get this out!" I sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at me with an understanding face. "Chloe" he took my hands in his. "I thought I got an empathy hit off you. And when I was talking to Amy, I said that was a mistake. The thinking of it being an empathy hit when that can only happen between a Mai and a human. Then I talked to Jasmine and she told me about some 'prophecy' or something, saying the Uniter could get an amoris hit off a Mai. A Mai that would be her soulmate." He offered a soft smile. "I know." he confessed. "What?" I asked.

"The other day, Jasmine told me. We were up on the roof talking and it came out." he confessed. I gave him a puzzled look. "You never said anything." I pressed on. He shrugged a shoulder. "Well what was I supposed to say Chloe? Yeah I hear your getting hits off me, lets go out?" he taunted. "No." I let out. "I didn't want to make it uncomfortable between us." he admitted. I gave a soft smile.

"Why did you come back?" I wondered. Sore subject. He scratched the back of his head. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Alek, when Jasmine told me you left, I thought I'd never see you again." I cried. "Chloe, you should know, I never left. Not really. I sure as hell considered it but I didn't. I couldn't leave you Chloe. Not ever." he assured. We both fell quiet for a moment. "Why don't we leave what's in the past in the past and just turn the other cheek. Yes?" he offered. "Sounds good." I said.

"Do you mind if I wash up a bit? Unless of course you prefer I walk around like this." he gestured to his bloody clothes. "Hmmm, you know now that you mention it, I do remember you once saying 'it's amazing how many girls find a little bruising kind of, _sexy.'_ I teased. He smirked. "Are you denying?" he threw back. "Not at all Petrov." I assured. He smiled. "Be out in two shakes." he kissed my forehead and went up stairs. I pondered my thoughts as I sat. I couldn't help but wonder, where did this put Alek and me? A couple? A smiled formed on my face at that thought. I thought on that topic for a while more, until my mind started racing. I bolted up the stairs and into my room. Heading for the bathroom.

I should have knocked.

I walked in on Alek, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Water dripping from his hair. He looked up and noticed me just standing there. He chuckled. "Miss me?" "I'm sorry!" I quickly covered my eyes with a hand. He walked over to me and pulled my hand away from my face. "I'm decent." he teased. "What's wrong?" "My dress!" I worried. He shot me a puzzled look. "Dress?" he questioned. "The one I bought for friday! I must have dropped it when those goons grabbed me!" He snickered. "What are you laughing at?" I questioned. "You said goons." he joked. I punched his arm. "Shutup! Mr. 5 year old." I threw back. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Chloe! Relax, I'm sure your dress is fine." he assured.

Door Bell Rings

"I'll get it!" he said. He headed for the stairs. My eyes widened. "Oooooohh no!" I ran over and tackled him to the ground. Thankfully his towel was still on. "Chloe, this is a bit sudden." he joked. "ugh." I got up and ran down to the door. "Jasmine!" Alek was all ears. He couldn't wait to see how this would unfold. "Hi Chloe." she came in and noticed Alek through the corner of her eye. He tried to duck out of sight but it was too late. She had spotted him. "Hi Alek." she said. "I found this outside. I assumed it is yours." She handed me a bag. "My dress!" I looked up at her. A smile filled my face. "Thank you!" I said.

She smiled. "And, Alek!" she called. He peeked his head out from a corner. His face filled with an innocent look. She looked at him and tossed up a pair of his clothes. "Thought you could use these." she offered. He snatched them from the floor and went to go get changed. "Thanks again Jasmine." I said. "Don't mention it." she headed back to the door. "I'll see you later." she said as she walked out the door.

I took the bag and went to my room. This time Alek actually had pants on. Not that I was complaining. "I told you your dress would be fine." he smirked. I crossed my arms. He was about to toss on his shirt when I gave a puzzled face. "Alek." He looked at me. "What?" I slowly walked over to him. Eyeing his stomach. "What is that?" I asked. He looked down and realized what I was talking about. "Oh, um nothing." he said as he turned away from me. "Alek." I pulled him back around. I looked at his side again as my fingers brushed past it. I furrowed my brows.

He watched my every move. I looked up at him. "It's a Mai claw." he finally spoke. "Another part of the prophecy. I didn't want to say anything." he started. "Why? What does it mean?" I asked. "It means, when the Uniter will get an amoris hit, as you know, the Mai will get an imprint. A Mai claw imprint. Meaning they're soulmates." he staggered. "So? Is that bad? I don't understand."

"Chloe" he sighed. "If you were to ever love me, I don't want it to be because some prophecy says you have to. I want you to love me for who I am." he confessed. "Alek, I don't base my feelings off some prophecy. My feelings for you are real. I- I care about you." He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled. "You better get to bed." he said. I gave him a puppy dog face. "Pwease. Five more minutes." I joked. He rolled his eyes laughing. "Fine." he teased.

I grinned, slouching down on the window seat. Alek sat down next to me. I pressed my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Chloe?" "hmmm" I said. "Did you really mean, what you said on the roof? About having no regrets saving me?" he asked. I sat up and looked at him. His arms still around me. He looked timid yet thankful. "Yes. Every word." I kissed him. "Alek, when you put your arms around me, I'm home." I confessed. He smiled and held me tighter. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the beautiful view of the British Prince. He was still asleep next to me. I considered waking him but decided not to. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hi." I whispered. "Ello love." he smiled. We just stared at each other, smiling for a while. "I have to go and take care of something. But i'll be back in a giffy." he said. I chuckled. "What is so funny?" he questioned. "You said giffy." I giggled. "Ha ha, now look who sounds like a 5 year old?" he teased. I smirked. He kissed me on the cheek and went downstairs.

"See you in a bit." he yelled. While Alek was gone, I jammed out to some of my favourite tunes. Blasting the speakers and dancing around the house.

_Workin' your fingers to the bone, Driving you mad and you should've known_

_Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home, Get off your throne, I want you alone_

I slipped and slid all over the floor in my socks. Rocking the air guitar and drums. My hair wild in the air.

_Take just a little bit of time, Just to make you feel righ, Just enough to ease the bite, Hit the lights_

Alek walked in on my little dance party. I didn't even realize him standing there. Until he walked up behind me and started to twirl me around. I laughed.

_Feeling the tension, feeling the stress, I've got a motion I wanna' confess, Looking so good when your hair is a mess, I'm tearing the buttons right off of your dress_

He picked me up and spun me around in his arms.

_(OH) Just a little bit of (AH) Just a little bit of (OH) Just a little bit of (AH) Is what you need_

We fell to the floor laughing. He looked at me and smiled. "Those are some impressive moves King." he joked. "Not so bad yourself Petrov." he chuckled. I got up and held out my hand for him. He gladly took it. He swooped his arms around me bringing me close to him. "So where might I ask did you have to run off to?" I wondered. "Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed that cat?" he taunted. "So I've heard. _But, _I've also heard satisfaction brought it back." I grinned. He sighed. "I went to talk to a friend, for Jasmine." he said. "Oh. Intrigued."

"Yeah well she wont be." He scratched the back of his head. "Why not?" I questioned. "I sort of, set them up on a date." he stammered. "What?" My eyes widened. "I know she likes him." he defended himself. "Who is he?" I asked. "The guy from the apartment." he confessed. "Why would you do that? He's human. And if she likes him, Alek! She'll be heart broken!" I cried. "Ah, but see there's this thing. He's-" My eyes widened. Before he could say another word, I knew exactly what was going on in that devious little mind of his. "How do you know?" I wondered. "Well, the other day I was in the elevator and he hopped on and we got to talking." he said. "Does she know?" I pressed on. "No. It's a surprise." he snickered. "Oh, she's going to kill you." I chuckled.

"Maybe, that is if she can catch me." he winked at me. "So what did you plan for them?" I questioned. "Dinner, movie. The usual date." he assured. "Ah, the classics." I smiled. "Wait, why are you doing this for her?" I asked. "Well, lets just say, it's my way of saying thank you." he smiled. I shot him a puzzled look. "Chloe Chloe Chloe. You worry too much. Jasmine helped me out before with something. This is my way of returning the favour." he said. "She's still going to kill you." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 10<strong>

****************Well that's all for Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)****************


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila! ****Chapter 11! Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

**Chapter 11: Alek, God of Mischief **

_"I sort of, set them up on a date." he stammered. "What?" My eyes widened. "I know she likes him." he defended himself. "Who is he?" I asked. "The guy from the apartment." he confessed. "Why would you do that? He's human. And if she likes him, Alek! She'll be heart broken!" I cried. "Ah, but see there's this thing. He's-" My eyes widened. Before he could say another word, I knew exactly what was going on in that devious little mind of his. "How do you know?" I wondered. "Well, the other day I was in the elevator and he hopped on and we got to talking." he said. "Does she know?" I pressed on. "No. It's a surprise." he snickered. "Oh, she's going to kill you." I chuckled._

"You what?" Jasmine yelled. Alek stumbled back a bit. He knew she would be mad, but he never would have imagined this mad. "How could you do this to me!" she cried. "Jas-" he tried to get out. "This is a nightmare! He's going to come over here and..." her eyes widened. "Jasmine-" "I have to cancel. I can't go." she reached over the counter for the phone when Alek cut her off. "JASMINE!" he yelled. "What?" she was furious. "Will you let me talk!" he let out. She crossed her arms. "Fine." she huffed rolling her eyes.

"I never meant for this to be a bad thing. I was trying to say thank you. For helping me with Chloe." he staggered. "By setting me up with a guy I could never be with?" she barked. "Jasmine" he sighed. "Alek! He's a human! What am I supposed to do? High-five him? It's not like I can kiss him!" she growled. "It will never work!"

"Well maybe if you let me explain!" he roared. She started pacing back and forth throughout the room. "Humour me." she let out. "It was meant to be a surprise. I never thought you would take it badly. I was just trying to help." he started. She raised an eyebrow at him. "A few days ago, I was on the elevator and he hopped on. We got to talking and he basically told me everything."

"What?" she questioned. He hesitated a moment. "Jasmine, he's Mai." Jasmine stopped pacing and turned to face him. Eyes widened. "W-What?" she slowly fell to the couch. Not believing what she was hearing. ".Mai" he repeated. He walked over to her and sat down. "But, but he never, said anything?" she said. "He was new to the city, and he had just found out. He didn't know who he could trust." he informed. She placed her head in her hands. Taking in deep breaths.

"He told me that when he met you..." he smiled. "...he couldn't stop smiling. You made a huge dent in his heart." he said. She slowly looked up at him. "He really likes you Jasmine. And he was afraid to ask you out. Especially being Mai and all. He knew the consequences." She bit her lip. "Really?" she asked. "Really." "Does he know about us?" she pressed on. "Yes. Since neither of you knew the other was Mai, it was hard to have a friendship, let alone a relationship. Right?" he asked. "Yeah, it was hard for us to be around each other. I told him it wouldn't work. He didn't seem to understand but, I think he knew too. I never knew how to explain why without telling him the truth."

"I- I had to let him go." she confessed.

A grin lit up his face. "Well now you don't have to." he assured. She bit her lip. "Jasmine?" he worried. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." she apologized. He chuckled. "You didn't know. Still want to kill me?" he asked. "No." she chuckled. "Good." he smirked.

"Thank you." she said. He smiled. "Well, I couldn't let this once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity for you to go on a date get passed up." he teased. She punched his arm. He snickered. She gave him a hug then stood up. "What do I wear?" she whispered to herself. "I think I know someone who can help with that." he stated. She turned her head to look at him. "Who?"

"Me!" I giggled walking into the apartment. Jasmine smiled and headed for her room. I winked at Alek following after Jasmine. He leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and resting his arms behind his head.

I raided Jasmine's closet leaving no stone unturned for an outfit. My eyes landed on a cute zebra print dress with a black buckle along the waist. I snatched a pair of black heels and walked over to Jasmine. "Are you sure?" she wondered. "Yep! Trust me." I handed her the outfit and she went to go change. I smiled. She came out. "How does it look?" she asked. "You look stunning!" I admired. She smiled. "I'm really nervous." she chuckled. "That's good right? To have butterflies?" I nodded. "Don't worry. You're going to have a blast!" I assured. She twirled around, admiring her reflection. "How are you going to wear your hair?" I asked. She shrugged. "I have an idea!" I squealed.

I came out of Jasmine's room. Alek was still in the same position we left him. Only this time his eyes were closed. I tip-toed over, trying not to disturb him. I stood over him, smiling at his charming good looks. "Are you just going to stand their and watch me?" he teased. "Maybe." I joked. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on to his lap. Wrapping his arms around me. I giggled. He kissed my cheek. Jasmine floated out of her bedroom. All glossed up with her hair curled and ready for her date. She smiled. "I'm sorry miss. We were just waiting for our friend Jasmine. You kind of remind me of her." Alek teased. She rolled her eyes.

Door Bell Rings

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh mai god! I can't do this!" she exclaimed. "What? Jasmine, you look gorgeous and he already likes you." I assured. She took a deep breath. "If you want, we can make it a double date?" I offered. "Yeah! And we can all talk and get to know each other! I can put the fear of ME in him!" Alek taunted. Jasmine's eyes widened even more. "That's okay." she chuckled. "Best we not scare him off already." she joked. "Not that we could. He's crazy about you!" I added.

"Here we go." she walked up to the door, slowly opening it. A smile formed on her face as she saw him. "Hi." she whispered. "Hi." He smiled at her. "You look, amazing!" he said. "Thank you." He held out his arm for her, she gladly took it. "Jasmine!" Alek called. She turned to look at him. "Be home by 11." he ordered. I punched his arm. "12." I assured. She chuckled and shut the door behind her.

"Just you and me." he said. "Yep." I giggled.

"So where are we going?" Jasmine asked. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of dinner and a movie. Is that okay?" he asked. She smiled. "Perfect." He opened the car door for her as she hopped in. He got in on his side and shut the door. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

I smiled. "What?" he asked. "It's nothing. I've just never seen Jasmine that happy before." I confessed. He chuckled. "That's because she's not. Ever. She's constantly miss grumpy pants." he joked. I chuckled. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked. "Sleep." he teased. "You're mocking me aren't you." He smirked. "Just a bit."

"Hey. Can I ask you a favour?" I asked. He shot me a curious look. "Sure." he let out. "Can you..." I bit my lip. "Teach me how to dance?" I asked. "What?" he snickered. "Alek, I'm serious!" He laughed. "What, you mean like slow dance?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "You want me, to teach you, how to dance?" he questioned. "I don't see what is so funny about it." I said. He tried to hold back a laugh. "Chloe King, doesn't know how to dance. And of all people, you want me to teach you." he pondered. "So?" "So" he chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know how." I sighed. "And I don't want to look like an idiot on friday." I confessed. "You seemed to be doing just fine on your own earlier." he teased. "You expect me to dance like that at a ball?" I questioned. "Yes." he joked. I got up and walked away from him. "Fine. Forget it. I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." He furrowed his brows. "What?" I grinned. "I'll ask Kai. He'll teach me." I giggled.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Okay. But I must warn you. Have you actually ever seen a Jackal dance before?" he asked. I sighed. "No." He smirked. "And you expect Kai, to teach you?" he pressed on. "Well you're obviously not going to help me." I said. "Obviously." he taunted.

A devious grin crept on my face. "What the hell you doing?" he asked. "I have a proposition." He tried to hide a smile. "I'm listening." "If I can go 5 minutes without looking at you, you teach me to dance." He chuckled. "And if you can't?" he pressed on. "I'll go with the moves I got." I smirked. "Okay." he agreed. "But you can't close your eyes." he added. "Fine." I agreed. "Go."

"Hey chloe." he started. I turned away from him. Looking at a wall. "Chloe. Do you find me, irresistible?" he taunted. I bit down a smile. This was going to be hard. I really wanted him to teach me to dance. I had to use all mai strength and will power to not think about him. Or look at him. "Chloe. Chloooooeeee." he called. "Yes?" "You're beautiful." he said. I smiled to myself. Still trying to not to look at him. "Thank you." I said.

3 Minutes down.

"" he whispered in my ear. I giggled. His breath tickled on my ear. "What?" "I know you want to look at me." he taunted.

Jasmine and her love had small chit-chat about themselves. He paid for their dinner and escorted her back to his car. He opened the door for her as she slid in. "Thank you!" she said. He shut her door and got in on his side. "Any particular movie you would like to see?" he asked. She smiled. "Surprise me."

1 Minute to go.

"I'm winning." I teased. "Not for long." he assured. I wondered what he was planning. He always was one for mischief. He started nibbling on my ear. "Alek." I pleaded. He kissed my cheek and made his way to my neck. "Cheater." I said, still not looking at him. He stopped. Taking his hand and turning my face to look at him. I quickly looked the other way.

30 Seconds.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. My eyes slowly fluttered open. "Times up." he said. I tried to hide a smile. "I win." "What?" he questioned. "Yep. All's far in love and war." I declared. "Cheater." he chuckled. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my eyes. "Fine." he gave in.

The movie was already an hour in and Jasmine and her love were not even close to paying any attention to what was on screen. They were too busy kissing.

"Congratulations. You now get to teach me to dance." I giggled. This 'ought to be fun. He signed. "Alright." He stood up and walked over to the speakers. Turning on some jams.

_We were just kids, We were the rulers, We had the world, but no we never had enough, Your head on my chest, I watched you sleeping,_

_Stayed awake and wondered what you're dreaming of._

He walked back over to me. "Okay, place your arms on my shoulders." he said. I swooped my arms around his neck.

_Tell me how long it takes, To fill an empty heart, To let it wash away and take it back, take it back. Back to the way we burned, Like we were falling stars. Tell me how long it takes to, Take it back; take it back, back to the start._

He placed his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest.

_I miss your touch, I miss the late nights. I wish you never would have gotten on that plane. Did you get scared Or did I love you too much?_

He held me in his arms, as we swayed back and forth.

_Where did you go? I gave you my heart. I'm by myself and we're you go, Whatever you chase, No one could ever take your place. I won't let you go, Don't be the one that got away._

"You know, for someone who doesn't know how to dance, you're doing beautifully." he whispered. "Hmm. Maybe I just have a good teacher." I smiled. The song ended. Alek still held me in his arms. The song switched and we never let go.

_Hanging on a tight rope, swinging ten stories high. Doing my best to not look down. Feeling like a ghost in the middle of a crowded room. I'm alone, a stranger in my own town._

He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go. Is anybody gonna lift me up?_

_When you gonna come lift me up? I'm out of my head, flat on my face._

_Is anybody here listening? When you gonna come let me in? Don't let me go._

He pulled me closer. Kissing my cheek.

_Oh just a memory, I'm chasing. Better days, but I'm far behind. Am I still alive?_

He chuckled. "What?" I asked. "I'm starting to think you knew how to dance this entire time." he confessed.

_Cause the hardest part is holding on, When everything has come undone._

_Yeah everybody needs someone. So when you gonna come lift me up?_

_When you gonna come lift me up? Are you gonna come lift me up?_

_When you gonna come lift me up? Don't let me go._

_"_Maybe. Or, maybe I just wanted to be in your arms." I smiled. He kissed me.

"I had a really great time tonight." Jasmine smiled. "Me too." "We should do this again some time." she added. "Can't wait." he said. He started to turn to walk away when he stopped. "Hey Jasmine, I'm really sorry about everything. I never wanted to hurt you or anything. I had just found out and I didn't know much about the Mai then. I never knew you were one too. I didn't want to lead you on if it could never work." he confessed. She smiled. "I know." she kissed him.

She opened the door. "You want to come in?" she offered. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have an early morning tomorrow." he said. She smiled. "Okay." He kissed her and waved goodbye. She walked in and saw Alek and me dancing.

"Hey guys." she smiled. Walking to her room. Alek kissed my forehead and let me go. I ran after Jasmine. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey." I said. "Hi." "How was tonight?" I asked. "Amazing. He's perfect!" she giggled. "You really like him don't you?" I asked. She smiled. "I do."

"You really like Alek don't you?" she asked. A smile filled my face. All the memories of Alek and me filled my mind. "Very much."

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 11<strong>

******************Well that's all for Chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)******************


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12! Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 12: You Have Stolen My Heart**

_"Hey guys." she smiled. Walking to her room. Alek kissed my forehead and let me go. I ran after Jasmine. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey." I said. "Hi." "How was tonight?" I asked. "Amazing. He's perfect!" she giggled. "You really like him don't you?" I asked. She smiled. "I do."_

_"You really like Alek don't you?" she asked. A smile filled my face. All the memories of Alek and me filled my mind. "Very much."_

It was getting late so Alek brought me home. I was exhausted. I was walking up the stairs to go to my room, when I slowed down. Alek chuckled. He could tell how tired I was. He snuck up behind me and swept me off my feet. Carrying me to my room. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest. He gently placed me on my bed and covered me. He looked down at me and smiled. "Alek" I whispered. He kissed me and turned to head up to the roof. "I'll be near." he assured.

The next morning I awoke to the ringing of my phone.

"Hey Mom." I said. "Hey hun!" She was still on her trip in Los Angeles. "How's LA?" I asked. "It's good, been pretty busy lately though. Sorry I haven't called much. How is everything going at home? You staying out of trouble?" I chuckled. "Oh you know me, roof hopping, sword fighting. Usual Chloe." She giggled. "Never a dull moment in the King household."

"Have any plans for tonight? Going out with Amy or Jasmine? Or your adorable British boy?" she teased. "Mooooom." I let out. _Oh Mai God she knows!_ I still hadn't told her about Alek and me. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment. Which hadn't come yet. "Nope, no plans." I sighed. "Maybe I'll play some tennis or something." I said. "Oh yes, because we both know how good you are at that." she joked. I was a terrible tennis player. The last time I played, the controller flipped out of my hand and flew straight out the window. Shattering into our neighbor's kitchen window. Luckily we had this cute Scottish bloke for a neighbor and he was pretty cool with it.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure hun. I'm all ears." I bit my lip. "How did you know dad was the one?" She hesitated. I could tell she had not been expecting a question about my dad. "Well, there's a difference between loving the idea of someone and actually loving who they are." she paused. "I knew that whenever I was around him, I was happy. When I was with him I felt like I was flying." I could hear the happiness that flowed through her words as she spoke about him. "Do you still love him?" I wondered. She sighed. "Yes. I never really stopped." she confessed. I smiled. Even if my dad wasn't around, at least my mom was happy and she still had some affection for the man.

"Well listen honey, I have to go. But i'll check in later. I love you." "Love you." I hung up and tossed my phone to the side. Falling back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and just lay there. I heard a knock on my door and peeked an eye open. Expecting Alek. "Mind if I come in?" he said. I closed my eyes again and relaxed. "Sure."

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better." I let out.

He walked over towards me and sat down. "I came to check on you. And to tell you..." he trailed off. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Tell me what?" I pressed on. "Chloe, you don't have to go on friday." he offered. "What?" I let out bewildered. He fell quiet. "Do you not want me to go?" I questioned. "No! Chloe, it's not that! Not at all." he assured. I shot him a puzzled look. "I don't understand." I confessed.

"Chloe, I know about the Triad. And how there is still one member remaining. If you go friday, i'd only be putting you in danger." he stated. I could not believe what he was saying. "I am perfectly capable of deciding whether or not I wish to go with you. I have had it with the constant pushing and shoving of me to no end. I told Valentina I promised you, and I don't intend to break that promise." I declared. "Chloe-" "What is this really about Kai?" My eyes widened. It all made sense now. "Alek. It's because of Alek isn't it?" I tossed back. "What? This has nothing to do with Alek! This is about your safety!" I stood up, crossing my arms. "Really? Why do I find that so hard to believe? Will all the constant fighting and bickering between you two. It makes perfect sense." I retorted. He got up and walked close to me. "Chloe, this has nothing to do with Alek!" he was furious.

"Then I see no reason why I can't go." I said. "I'm just trying to keep you safe!" he yelled. I turned away from him. What has gotten into him? I wondered. "Chloe" he sighed. "I can't put your life in danger. I just can't. It's foolish and irresponsible."

A tear rolled down my cheek. Everything was being taken away from me. I couldn't take it anymore. "I didn't ask you for protection. That's what Alek and Jasmine are for. I can take perfectly good care of myself." I huffed.

He tossed his hands in the air. "Why do you insist on being-" he started. I whirled around and raised an eyebrow at him. "On what? What am I?" I tossed back. "Infuriating!" he yelled. I clenched my fists. "Fine. If you really don't want me to go. Just say so." I said. I really wanted to go. I was so hopping he wouldn't say something he would regret. I could feel my claws begging to escape. I held back my anger and wants to claw his face. He looked at me apologetically. I was sure he knew what I was thinking. He hesitated. "Just tell me, it has nothing to do with Alek." I pleaded.

"You deserve better Chloe."

"What?" I stumbled back a bit. My mind was racing. "Why do you stay with him? All he does is tear you apart." he retorted. "I knew it. You're jealous! That explains this whole reasoning of you wanting me not to go." I paused. "Who I choose to be with is none of your concern. But let me make something very clear, I would die for him." I confessed. "Right, because he's your 'soulmate'." he taunted. "No! Because I love him!" My eyes widened. I tossed a hand to my face covering my mouth. Kai staggered back a bit. I could tell deep down he always knew, but he didn't react the same when it came out.

"I love him" I whispered to myself. I held back a smile. "Chloe, I know how you feel about Alek. I told you that when I first asked you to accompany me. I made it clear we would go as friends. I was just trying to keep you safe. I don't want to see you get hurt." he came up close to me. I was pressed against the wall. "I'm sorry." he said. I looked up at him. His face timid. "I don't care if the entire planet is after me. I would still like to keep my promise and accompany you on friday." I said. He nodded. "If you wish it." he whispered. I offered a soft smile. "I truly am sorry. Sometimes I loose control of my emotions." he confessed. "It's fine." I said shyly. "You and Alek" he smiled. "I'm happy for you. I can see the way he makes you smile. You glow every time he's near." he said. I smiled.

Alek walked in. He saw us pressed against each other. "What the hell is going on here?" he questioned. "Alek!" I said. Kai backed away from me. Alek's muscles tensed. "We were just talking." I muttered. "I suggest you leave." he said. Kai glanced up meeting Alek's death glare. He didn't move. "I'll see you friday." he told me. I smiled softly. Kai left, leaving Alek and I alone. "Alek-" I tried. He looked away shaking his head, and walked out the door.

I chased after him down the stairs. "Alek!" "I don't want to hear it Chloe." I grabbed his arm. He spun around, muscles tensed and eyebrow raised. "Please." I said firmly. "Let's hear it then." he threw back at me. "He just came by to make sure I was okay." I started. "Yeah, I could see that." he retorted. I sighed. "We were talking about friday. Why can't you just trust me?" I was getting angry. "I do trust you Chloe. It's him I don't trust." he huffed. I offered a soft smile. "Alek, you have nothing to worry about." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me close and held me tight.

He pulled away, resting his head on my forehead. He smiled. "So I hear you need some help with your tennis skills." he smirked. "How do you know that?" I wondered. "Chloe, i'm your protector. I know things." he chuckled. I bit my lip. _What else do you know? Did he hear me say I love him? ... _"Chloe?" "Yeah?" I shook myself from my thoughts. "You know I could help you." he offered. "You play tennis?" I laughed. "Hey, I am good. In fact I could go pro." he said. I tried to hold back a laugh. He smirked. "Sure laugh it up now King. Just you wait." he challenged.

He walked over to the tv and turned on the game system. He snatched a controller and started up the tennis match. "Watch and learn little girl." he taunted. I plopped down on the couch and awaited this unknown talent Alek was about to show. He swung his arm as if he were hitting the ball. 'Nice swing' the ref said. He completed an entire match. 40-0. "Ha ha! What did I tell you?" he teased. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Anyone could do that." I taunted. "Oh yeah? Let's see then." he challenged. I got up and took the control from him. I started a new match. Alek backed up a bit to give me room. The game started and I wasn't doing so good. Ugh, curse my lack of skill. I swung again and missed. He smirked. "No, no." he whispered. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around mine. He held my hands in his, showing me how to swing.

"Ready?" he whispered. I nodded. He pulled our arms back then swung forward hitting the ball. "Nice swing' the ref said again. I smiled. I finally hit the ball! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't contain my excitment. I jumped up and down. Alek chuckled. "Here it comes again." he said. He held me again, swinging. I turned my head a bit to look at him. He was breath taking. I looked down at his lips. He licked his lips. Still looking at the screen. He turned and looked at me. I looked at his eyes then at his lips again. Back and forth, back and forth. He put our arms down, dropping the control on the couch. He studied me. Memorizing every detail. He brought his hands up to cup my face. He pulled a strand of hair behind my ear then caressed my cheek. He smiled at me. I blushed and bit my lip turning away from him. He brought me back to look at him. Then kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around me. I threw my arms around his neck. Pulling us closer and deepening the kiss. I could feel his smile as he kissed me. He made me so happy. I pulled away a moment, catching my breath. His sent was intoxicating. I just couldn't get enough. "I told you I was good at tennis." he teased. "Well Petrov, I guess i'll never doubt you again." I chuckled.

I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "Alek, when I'm with you I feel like I'm flying." He smiled genuinely at me.

"You have stolen my heart Chloe." he confessed.

* * *

><p><strong> End Of Chapter 12<strong>

******************Well that's all for Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :)******************


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13! Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! So I started working on the ending of the story, and I am really excited for it! It's gonna be good I can promise that. It's not that soon but it sadly is coming. But that's a story for another time. For now enjoy chapter 13! ****:)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

** Chapter 13: Paging Dr. Sexy**

_Then kissed me. _

_He wrapped his arms around me. I threw my arms around his neck. Pulling us closer and deepening the kiss. I could feel his smile as he kissed me. He made me so happy. I pulled away a moment, catching my breath. His sent was intoxicating. I just couldn't get enough. "I told you I was good at tennis." he teased. "Well Petrov, I guess i'll never doubt you again." I chuckled. _

_I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "Alek, when I'm with you I feel like I'm flying." He smiled genuinely at me. _

_"You have stolen my heart Chloe." he confessed. _

Alek and I stood there, holding each other in each other's arms. There was no where else I would have rather been than with him. No idea how much time had passed. I smiled at him. My heart was telling me to tell him how I really felt. To tell him that I love him. My mind had other ideas. Telling me it was too soon and worrying whether or not he felt the same. If I were to tell him, and he didn't say anything. Or if he doesn't say it back. Abort mission! Abort mission! I shook the crazy thoughts from my mind.

I knew Alek cared about me, I just couldn't tell for sure whether or not he _loves_ me. Though something deep inside me was telling me, something was wrong. Something was bothering him. I bit my lip. "Alek I-" I tried to get out, but was interrupted by his phone. He gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry love." He took his phone from his pocket, checking to see who was calling. His face fell with uncertainty as to whether or not he should answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Valentina." He stared at the phone a moment. "I can always call her back." he offered. I wanted nothing more but to stay there in his arms. I sighed. "Answer it. It might be important." He kissed my forehead and let me go, answering the call. "Hello" "Alek. I would like to speak with you." Valentina informed. "We are speaking." he smirked. I chuckled. "Alek, now!" she ordered then hung up. "Bye to you too." he huffed throwing his phone back in his pocket. "Our noble leader calls." he joked. "You have to go, don't you?" I sighed. "Yeah, but i'll be back in no time. Don't fret." he said. He took my hand and walked over to the door. He opened it, getting ready to leave then turned back. "Oh!" he turned to face me. "What were you going to say before?" he wondered. "What? Oh, nothing." I chuckled softly. "Forget it." I said uneasily.

He had a pained face. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah." I tried for a smile. He kissed me then left, heading home. I watched him leave then shut the door. "Oh, nothing. Just 'I love you'. Nothing important." I kicked myself for not saying anything.

* * *

><p>Alek opened the door the apartment and walked in. Setting his keys on the counter. He looked around as Valentina emerged for her study. "Ah, Alek. If you would please." She motioned him to follow. He dragged himself over. Walking into the study, he slouched down into a chair. Valentina's study consisted of a mocha coloured walls, covered by a bookshelf with every book written about the Mai. On the other wall hung pictures, sculptures and statues of Bastet and other Mai. While in the middle stood her desk. Really 'homey'.<p>

"I assume you know why I wish to talk to you." She sat down at her desk. Watching his every move. "Actually no." he said. She sat up straight with elegance and poise. Her expression blank. "I am not happy with the way Chloe spoke to me the other day. It was absolutely unexceptable." she said firmly. He held back a snicker. Nodding. "I take full responsibility." He didn't know why he took the blame. But he knew Chloe was right in what she said and that he needed to defend her. She didn't deserve to get in trouble. "I can assure you that it won't happen again." he assured. "See that it doesn't." she ordered.

He was about to get up to leave when he stopped in his tracks. "Valentina, I've been thinking. I wish to take back my offer. I can't go." he stated. She furrowed her brows. "Ah, this is about Chloe is it not?" she wondered. "And if it is?" he tossed back. He started fidgeting with his hands. "Alek, I know very well of your feelings for the Uniter-" "Chloe." he interjected. "-but, I fear those feelings are clouding your judgment." she stated. "My feelings are not clouding my judgement. In fact it is because of my feelings that I have decided to respectfully decline. It would be better if I were here. I am her protector after all." he said.

"Yes. As is Jasmine. She can handle it very well on her own. I have faith in her." she assured. "Oh do you now?" he questioned. "Is there something bothering you Alek?" she threw back. "Actually yes. There is. You always say how much you care and worry for Jasmine, but you never bother to show it! She gets no affection from you what so ever! Her own mother!" he retorted. "Alek I can assure you I do care and love my daughter. Though I am also Pride Leader. Which means the Mai and the Uniter must be top priority." she said firmly.

He rolled his eyes. "Show some compassion! I know about your priorities but Jasmine's your daughter!" he yelled. Clenching his fists and muscles tensing. "Alek!" "You wouldn't even know love if it hit you smack in the face!" he yelled. "Alek! That is it! You have crossed the line. I have had it with your foolishness, your arrogance and your lack of responsibility. And I am also not at all pleased with the fact that you forced the Uniter to give up a life for you!" she slammed back. He was pissed. "Would you rather I had died? I never forced her to do anything!" he tossed his arms up in frustration.

"Hey Amy." I said. "Hey Chlo. How are you two lovebirds doing?" she giggled. "We're fine- wait. I didn't tell you yet. How did you know?" I wondered. She giggled. "Chloe, you're my best friend. I know everything." I chuckled. "So did he - yet?" The phone cut out mid-sentence. "Sorry Amy, didn't catch all of that. What did you say?" I asked. "Did Alek - yet?" I scratched the back of my head. I looked at the phone checking to make sure I had signal. Yep. _What is going on? _"Sorry Am. One more time." I sighed. She was about to speak when I heard a noise come from downstairs. "Hold on Am." _Alek normally came in through the window and he was with Valentina. He could be gone for hours. And mom was still on her trip. So who the hell is in my house?_

I got up slowly from my window seat and tip-toed out of my room. "Chloe? What's going on? Are you okay?" Amy pestered. "Shh." I silenced. I peeked down to check for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. It was exactly the same as it always was. My face scrunched in confusion. I slowly walked down the stairs. Watching everything and everywhere. "CHLOE! What's going on?" Amy worried. I looked around and didn't see anything or anyone. I shrugged and started to walk back up to my room. _It's official Chloe. You're loosing it! _ "Sorry Am. I thought someone-" Out of nowhere an arrow flew right at me, striking my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain. "Chloe? Are you okay?" _Yeah. Oh yeah. I'm fine. Aside from the fact that I HAVE A GIANT ARROW STICKING OUT OF MY SHOULDER! _My eyes started to blur. I squinted and blinked but that only seemed to make it worse. "Are you there? Chloe?"

I grabbed hold of my shoulder. The pain was excruciating. I staggered back and forth. Barely not tripping over my own feet. "Amy...A...Alek." I tried. My hands started shaking causing me to drop the phone. Crashing to the floor. I tried to regain my sight and carefully walked over to the sink. I felt like the life was being drained out of me. I was not about to let myself loose another life. Again. I had to get the arrow out.

* * *

><p>She glared at him. Not at all pleased with the way he was acting, not to mention the way he was talking to her. She fell quiet. "It would be best if I stayed here to protect her. The only place I am truly needed is with her." he stated. "Alek. I am sorry, but there is no way out of this. The Pride Members are already expecting you over there. It is your responsibility and your duty." she informed. He stood up tall, hovering over her desk.<p>

"My duty is to Chloe!"

He turned to leave. "Alek. If you do not go, I will have to send James." she informed. He let go of the doorknob. The door partially open. "You can't send James." he let out. "I see no reason not to. I mean after all, you just said you do not want to go anymore. That your duty is to the Uniter." she said. "My duty is to Chloe! Do you have any idea of what goes on around here? Right under your nose." He questioned. "Do not raise your voice at me! Of course I know -" "Then do you know that your daughter is dating him! Valentina if you send him you will tear their relationship apart! Are you really willing to do that to your own daughter? To break her heart?" he yelled.

_Jasmine heard yelling. She tried to ignore it at first then walked past the study when she heard Alek mention her name. _

"I had absolutely no idea that they were together." she assured. "Imagine that." he huffed. For the first time in his life, Alek witnessed concern for Jasmine flash across Valentina's face. "She really cares that much about him?" she questioned. "Yes." "What am I supposed to do Alek? They are expecting one of you." she stated. He hovered over her desk again.

"I will not let you tear Jasmine apart."

He started when his phone rang. "Alek! It's Amy! It-Chlo-Ch-sdgjslkjfg!" Confusion flashed over his face. "Amy slow down will you. I can't understand what your saying!" She took a deep breath. "I think Chloe's in trouble!" His eyes widened. "Alright! I'm on my way!" He hung up and left the study, ignoring Valentina. He noticed Jasmine standing there. She looked timid and puzzled. "Alek?" He knew she had overheard everything Valentina and him were arguing about. He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright. I wont let anything happen. I will fix this! Promise." he assured. He let out a soft smile and left. Sprinting towards Chloe's house.

Alek walked in both catching his breath and trying to calm himself. He had no idea what to expect when he found her. His heart was racing.

"Chloe!"

He rushed over toward her. Eyes widened with worry and shock. I had broken off half of the arrow when he had come in, and was trying to stop the bleeding. He quickly snatched a towel and helped me. "Can't keep out of trouble can you?" he tried. I bit my lip. "I didn't exactly plan for this." He dabbed at the cut. "How did you know?" I wondered. "I sensed something was wrong, and then Amy called me saying she thought you were in trouble." he sighed. "How the hell did this happen? Were you playing with Robin Hood?" he questioned. "I heard someone in the house, I checked it out and saw nothing wrong. That's when it struck me." I winced in pain. He shook his head. "Can you get it out?" I pleaded.

He wore a pained face. "I think so. It'll hurt like hell though." he assured. I nodded. He grabbed hold of the arrow. "Ready?" He yanked it out of my shoulder. Causing me to whine in pain and tremble to the floor. He caught me. I held my shoulder tight. "Sorry." he said. He hated seeing me in pain. "Did you see who did this?" he questioned. I shook my head. "I would guess it was the Triad." he said.

He pressed the towel to where the arrow hit. Causing me to clutch his arm. "Chloe!" he growled. My claws came out and where crushing into his skin. Making his skin turn blue. I quickly let go of his arm. "I'm sorry!" I cried. He let out a soft chuckled. "Here, hold this a moment." I held the towel to my arm as he went to get some gauze. He came back and wrapped my arm up. "Thanks." I said. He smiled. "Please do try and stay out of danger. One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!" he teased with some seriousness. "I promise."

"Now go get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." he said. _What? What are you talking about? Tomorrow isn't friday. _I shot him a puzzled look. He smirked. "That's an order." he joked. I grabbed his hand and walked up to my room. He sat down on the window seat. Watching me. I walked over and sat by him. I still had no clue as to what he was talking about for tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you Alek." He held me tight and kissed me. We fell asleep watching the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 13<strong>

******************************************What could Alek possibly be talking about when he said Chloe has a big day tomorrow. Does he have something up his sleeve? What do you think he has planned for tomorrow? I'm thinking I might reveal the gift Alek bought for Chloe in the next chapter. So stay tuned. :)**************************** Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :) **************


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! Longest chapter yet! I'm really excited for this chapter, not really sure why. But I did have alot of fun writing it, well most of it. ;) Let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

**Chapter 14: I'll Be Thinking About You Worldwide**

_"Now go get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." he said. What? What are you talking about? Tomorrow isn't friday. I shot him a puzzled look. He smirked. "That's an order." he joked. "I grabbed his hand and walked up to my room. He sat down on the window seat. Watching me. I walked over and sat by him. I still had no clue as to what he was talking about for tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. _

_"I don't know what I would do without you Alek." He held me tight and kissed me. We fell asleep watching the stars. _

I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. The sweet crisp and aroma filling my nostrils. I blinked my eyes open looking around for a certain British lad. He wasn't there. I sat up and tossed my fuzzy penguin slippers on. I got to my feet and headed downstairs. The closer I got to the kitchen the more I loved the smell. I hopped down the stairs and entered the kitchen, only to see Alek cooking. He glanced up at me and smiled. "_Morrrning_!"

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." I chuckled. "I am a man of many talents Chloe King." he smirked with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes laughing. He placed a plate in front of me with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. _Mmmmmm yummy! And the food doesn't look that bad either. _I chuckled at my thoughts. Alek gave me a curious grin. I looked down to my food hiding my embarrassed face. He put a plate next to me as he sat down and started eating.

"Do you always cook for girls you're dating?" I teased. "No. You're the first." He smiled. "My mum taught me actually, when I was a tiny lad." He chuckled to himself, thinking about his mother. "She used to tell me I spoiled her, always cooking for her any nobody else." I smiled. "You mom sounds nice." His face went a bit serious. "She was."

I took a sip of my milk, noticing the sudden hurt on his face. It was clear he missed his parents terribly. "Can I ask you something?" I tried to change the subject. "Sure."

"What were you talking about yesterday?" He shot me a puzzled look. "How is today special?" I finished. "Ah, you see, _that_ is a surprise." He took our empty plates and placed them in the sink. I gave a puppy dog face. "Can I at least have a hint?" I asked nicely. He turned and kissed me on the lips. "You are a very impatient girl Chloe King." he joked. I slouched knowing he had defeated me. "Chin up darling." he said as he lifted my chin. "It's hard to look at your lovely face when you pout."

I smiled. He always knew the right words to say to make me smile.

"Now, go get ready." he said. "Ready for what?" I asked. "Remember the cat?" _Yes yes, curiosity killed the cat, blah blah yata yata. _"Satisfaction brought it back!" I chuckled. He tossed me a half grin. "Fine." I ran upstairs and into my room. I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower. The hot water relaxing my muscles. All my worries and fears escaping my body. I got out, wrapping a towel around me.

I applied the usual light make up and mascara and brushed my hair. Curling as it dried.

I opened the bathroom door heading over to my dresser for clothes. I did a double take when I noticed something sitting on my desk. I walked over curiously. It was a white box with a blue bow tied and placed atop. I smiled, excited to see what was inside. I removed the bow and lifted up the lid. Pushing away the tissue paper, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I discovered what was inside.

It was a stunning casual dress, red with a black strip just below the chest and a ruffled neckline tied with a bow. My fingers stroked the fabric ever so gently. I smiled so wide. I ran into the bathroom and tossed it on. I couldn't handle the excitement that shot through me. I was like a little girl at Christmas time. I came out and admired myself in the mirror, twirling round and round. I love the dress, the colour, the way it complemented my body, everything. It was perfect. With the smile still on my face I walked back over to the box. A note caught my eye. I picked it up and smiled even wider.

_Turn Around_

I didn't know what to expect. What could possibly be behind me. I slowly turned around only to see the most precious thing in the world.

Alek stood tall in a nice navy v-neck with dark jeans and a pair of black chucks. His hair ruffled as usual. I glanced down and saw he was holding a single red rose. He slowly walked towards me and whispered. "I adore you." I bit my lip trying not to blush.

He smiled and handed me the rose. "Did you see the shoes?" he asked. My eyes widened. I turned back to the box and saw at the very bottom, under the rest of the tissue paper, were a pair of red chucks. I smiled to myself, classy but casual. I placed the rose down on my bed and flipped on my shoes.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Alek, where are we going?" I asked in awe. "You'll see." he smiled and offered his hand. I gladly took it and grabbed the rose from my bed. He led me downstairs. We were about to walk out the door when I stopped. "Wait." I let go and rushed to the kitchen, placing the rose in a vase. I stood there just admiring it. It's elegance and beauty. "Chloe." Alek called. I turned around smiling and walked back over towards him.

He took my hand as we made our way out of the house. He opened my door helped me into his car. "Thank you." He shut the door and walked over and got in on his side. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the middle console. I smiled and placed my hand in his.

The drive wasn't a long one, but I could tell the closer we would get the more excited Alek got. "Okay, close your eyes Chloe." he said. "What?" I chuckled. "Trust me." My eyes snapped closed. "No peeking." He made a right turn and parked the car. Alek got out and came over toward me, opening the door again. I smiled. "Such a gentleman." He chuckled. He shut the door behind me and placed his hand in mine. "I'll lead you, so don't worry. Keep those eyes closed."

He carefully helped me walk before stopping. "Okay. Open." My eyes fluttered open and widened in amazement. My jaw dropping to the ground.

"Alek!" I let out in awe.

He smiled to himself. Quite satisfied with my reaction. I twirled around taking it all in. It was absolutely gorgeous. He had taken me to a park near the Golden Gate Bridge. There stood a white gazebo in the middle covered with vines of flowers and candles all around. I looked up and saw the sun was starting to set and lit up the ocean.

Alek came up behind me. "This is amazing! Did you do all this?" I asked. "I told you, I am a man of many talents." he smirked.

_'Cause I been missing you by my side, You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice_

He took my hand and pulled me into the gazebo.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls, That know my name, But don't you worry, no 'Cause you have my heart_

Alek wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city, Just get up and go, The show must go on, So I need you to be strong_

He pulled me close as we swayed back and forth.

_Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night_

I couldn't help but smile. This was perfect.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long, __You're the one that I'm waiting on, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah,_

Alek took my hand and twirled me around, then bringing my back to him.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, __Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide __Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

The moon was slowly creeping up on the sky. He smiled. "Are you surprised?" I chuckled. "Most definitely. But there's one thing I can't figure out." I wondered. "Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked. "How?" He snickered. "Somethings are just meant to be mysteries." He took me and twirled me around again.

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me, You're still the one and only girl on my mind, No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide) So always remember __(Worldwide) Always remember, girl, you're mine_

He pulled me back into him as our lips touched. He cupped my neck pulling me closer still swaying back and forth. He pulled back and glanced up at the sky. "Oh Chloe, hurry before we miss it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me, running towards the ocean, and sitting down on a blanket. I looked at the sky then back at Alek.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. I slowly turned and looked up. Fireworks shot up and ran across the night sky. My mouth dropped in awe. Alek glanced down at me and smiled.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He had done all this. For me. He held me tight in his arms. Smiling.

"Chloe, I have something for you." he said. "There's more?" I giggled. He turned and picked up something from the side of him. "Hold out your hand." I did. He placed the gift in my palm. I looked down and was in complete shock.

"It was a gift from my father to my mum. I want you to have it." he said. "Alek. I can't! It was your mom's." I bit my lip. "She would have wanted it to go to someone special." he assured. I smiled.

I looked down at my palm. He had given me a preserved snowflake. It was absolutely beautiful. As if it had just fallen from the clouds. "That there, is from the London sky." he informed. "A little piece of home." I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Alek! I love it!" I hugged him tight then pulled away admiring my gift.

I fell back and laid down. Looking up at the sky. He laid down beside me smiling. "Look!" I pointed at the sky. "A shooting star!" He chuckled. "Make a wish." I closed my eyes and wished then slowly opened them. "What did you wish for?" he wondered. "I can't tell you, it might not come true." I teased. I placed my hand at my side. I felt the back of his hand touch mine. I took his hand and interlocked it with mine.

We both were quiet, just living in the moment. Watching the fireworks and listening to the ocean waves along with the passing cars on the other side of the bridge. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

I spoke to soon.

I looked over at him. His face fell. Leaving only worry and concern. I had never seen him so bothered before. He glanced up at me giving a fake smile. "Alek, are you okay?" I worried. He looked me directly in the eyes, expression gone blank. "Why wouldn't I be?" he tried. I shrugged. "Well, ever since yesterday when you came back from seeing Valentina, I don't know. You seem different. But even before that, the night you came back- you've been acting like somethings bothering you." I tried to explain.

I sighed. "You don't have to tell me everything that goes on in that thick head of yours, but I'm worried about you. That's all. Maybe I can help with whatever is troubling you." I offered. "You're not acting like the cocky bastard that we all know and love."

He started fidgeting with his hands. "There is something I need to tell you actually." he hesitated. I perked up and listened closely. I could sense his heartbeat slowly quickening. "I have to go." he paused. "Go? Go home, back to your apartment?" I was beginning to regret bringing this up, realizing where this conversation was headed and I did not like it at all. He sighed.

"No Chloe. My real home. I-I have to go back to London." he stammered. My heard started spinning wildly out of control. My chest felt as if someone dropped an anvil on it. I felt my emotions loosing control. I was angry and hurt. But most of all confused. "W-What? Why?"I questioned.

"The Pride Leader of London has been sick an unable to act as Leader. It is complete chaos. Valentina only gave details she wanted. But she along with the London Pride have asked me to take over. Before everything, before you and I had even gotten as close as we are now, I agreed." he paused, obviously disgusted in his decision. "But then when my feelings- when I couldn't stand being away from you anymore, I went back and told Valentina to disregard my willing to go."

If I wasn't confused a moment ago I sure as hell was now. Even thinking about what he had just said pained him and sent daggers through my heart. "So you told Valentina no, that you didn't want to go anymore. Isn't that good news? Doesn't that mean you don't have to go?" I pressed on, even though I desperately wanted this conversation to end. To go back to before.

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy Chloe. If I don't go anymore, Valentina will send James." Alek's voice got very low and agonized. "And as much as it kills me to go, even to talk about having to leave you, it just wouldn't be fair to Jasmine." I knew how happy Jasmine was. Finally. But I also knew what this was doing, not only to me but to Alek too. Either way someone was going to get hurt. He sighed.

"Either way, I loose."

I sat there taking everything in that he had just confessed. "You're going to leave me again. What does this mean? Where- if you go, where does that leave us? Alek, long-distance relationships don't work. You said so yourself." I had already been through so much. I had found out about the Mai, how I was the Uniter, been pushed off a tower plunging to my death _and _had nearly lost Alek. Twice. My life seemed to be filled with more sadness and disappointment then it did actual happiness. I just couldn't take it any longer. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes and my face slowly turning red.

"I don't know Chloe. I've never been in this position before. I never want to have to leave you." Alek wore a pained face. His heart racing. Having to go through all this, hell, put me through all this was no doubt torturing him. "What are you going to do?" I pressed on. He shook his head. "I don't have much of a choice Chloe. Either way someone is going to get hurt. And it's going to be my fault."

"There is always a choice Alek." My hands were trembling now. I couldn't make them stop. I was falling apart. The tears rolling down my face, stinging my cheeks. "Chloe, it's not that simple." he began. "Then make it simple!" I retorted, letting my anger and frustration get the better of me. My heart was breaking. I had let Alek get close to me and it ends up tearing me apart. I couldn't take anymore pain. I wanted so much to rewind the clock, before any of this. To make it right. To tell him that I love him and never let him go. I shook my head grimacing. "Chloe-" he worried. I got up and spun around on my heels and burst into a run. I had to get away. Away from all this, from everything. "CHLOE!" I heard Alek yell in the distance. I pushed myself harder. Running in a dress was a pain in the arse, but I didn't let that hold me back.

I could hear him trying to catch up to me. I broke into a sprint. Faster and faster I ran, trying to get away. I leaped up into a tree, then to my window. Slamming it shut and giving into my bed. Sobbing my heart out. "Chloe." Alek whispered.

I threw a pillow over my head. Ignoring the world. Ignoring him. Just crying. My heart was broken. Shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't even believe what was happening. The world seemed to want me miserable. _How could he go? How could he leave me? _I caught my breath when I heard the front door open. _Please don't let it be Alek. Please don't let it be Alek. _Footsteps coming closer and closer towards me. I hid under my covers. My bedroom door slowly crept open. "Honey?" I flinched at the voice and removed the pillow from my face. "Mom" I sniffled. Worry and concern for her daughter filled Meredith's face.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" She rushed over and sat down next to me. Taking me in her arms and holding me tight. My tears ran down like a waterfall. "It's okay kiddo." She calmed me, rocking us back and forth. I shook my head, sniffling. "No! No it's not! Alek's going back to London." I cried. "What?" she let out. "He says he has to. It's a long, _awful _story."

"Oh honey! You must be heartbroken! The guy you love being forced to go back home." she empathized. "Yeah-wait. What? Y-You knew this whole time and you never said a word?" I questioned. "Chloe" she chuckled. "Might I remind you, I am your mother. I know everything." "Not everything." I muttered to myself. I tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept falling.

"Mom, you should know tomorrow I was supposed to go to this ball thing with Kai, but I'm not anymore. I can't." I cried. "Who's Kai?" she wondered. I sniffled. "Oh he's a Ja-just a friend." I caught myself. "You're not going to go?" she asked. "How can I? My heart is broken and I'm miserable." I let out. She offered a soft smile. "Well sweetie, maybe tomorrow is just what you need then. Time away from everything."

"Maybe."

All I wanted was Alek. I never wanted him to have to leave. She kissed me on the forehead. "You don't have to decide now. Just get some sleep. Love you." She smiled. "Love you." I sniffled.

That night I prayed to Bastet. Hoping for some way Alek _or James _wouldn't have to go. That in the end everything would turn out. We would all be happy. I sighed, worrying about everything in my head. I fell back into my bed and let the dreams take me.

Alek arrived at the apartment only to meet a concerned Jasmine. "Alek, what's going on?" she questioned. He let out a sigh in frustration, walking to his room. Jasmine followed behind him. He grabbed a duffle and started packing. Confusion took over Jasmine. "Alek, what are you doing?" "Valentina didn't tell you?" he huffed angrily. "No. And I heard bits and pieces, but not enough to fully understand." she said. "Valentina and I got into an argument. I went back on something I said and she basically threatened James. So I'm fixing this. " he declared. "Threatened how?"

Alek shook his head. "Jasmine, she wants me to go back to London. To take over for their Pride Leader. I had said yes before because I didn't think Chloe and I would ever happen. Yesterday I told her I had changed my mind and she explained to me then that she would be forced to send James." Realization caught Jasmine's eyes. "Alek- I can't let you do this for me. You trying to help me only hurts you and Chloe." she said as Alek continued packing.

"I know." he sighed. "But I don't see any other option."

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter 14<strong>

******************Well that's all for Chapter 14. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. More chapters coming soon. :) ************************************So I think the next chapter is the ball with Kai! Ahhh that should be interesting. I'm excited for it, especially the very end. Teehee. Don't worry too much though, Alek will have a happy ending. Pssht, why wouldn't he?******************


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Finally, hahaha this is the last chapter of this story, let me know what you think. If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Hope you enjoy! I love reading the reviews, means alot and they are always welcomed! :)**

**Summary: One night could change everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK or any of the characters. Plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Under The Stars<strong>

**Chapter 15: You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**

_"Valentina and I got into an argument. I went back on something I said and she basically threatened James. So I'm fixing this. " he declared. "Threatened how?" _

_Alek shook his head. "Jasmine, she wants me to go back to London. To take over for their Pride Leader. I had said yes before because I didn't think Chloe and I would ever happen. Yesterday I told her I had changed my mind and she explained to me then that she would be forced to send James." Realization caught Jasmine's eyes. "Alek- I can't let you do this for me. You trying to help me only hurts you and Chloe." she said as Alek continued packing. _

_"I know." he sighed. "But I don't see any other option."_

The night had finally come. The night of the ball. My stomach was in complete knots, making me sick. I decided to go with Kai even with everything that was going on with Alek. I hadn't seen nor talked to him since I ran. I was inlove with him, but he broke my heart and it was time for me to move on.

I had ran through the shower and started applying my usual light make-up when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said. "Hey sweetie!" She smiled softly. "Oh, hey mom." She walked over and sat down on my bed with a worried look on her face. "Honey, are you okay?" she wondered. "Yeah mom, I'm fine. Really." I said as I finished my make-up and started curling my hair. "Okay, if you say so." she said unconvinced as she got up to leave. "Hey mom..." I called. "Yeah?" "Can you help me with my dress?" I asked. A smile lit up her face. "Of course sweetie." She zipped up the back of the dress and had me twirl for her, admiring all the beauty. The dress was strapless, long and blue, with sequences all the way down.

"Wow." she exclaimed. "What? Is it too much?" I worried. "No, no! It's just, you look so beautiful!" she admired, tearing up a bit. "Aww mom." I chuckled. "I'm sorry." she said wiping away her tears. "You're just growing up so fast." I hugged her tight and smiled. "I'll always be your little girl mom. Promise." I smiled. "So.." she cleared her throat. "What time is Kai coming?" she asked right as the doorbell rang. "Now I guess." She chuckled. "I'll get it, you finish getting ready." "Thanks mom."

I finished fixing my hair and was finally ready. I slowly made my way downstairs, a smile on my face until I saw who was in my living room. Fury and hatred filled my veins. The smile vanishing from my face. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. "Chloe!" Meredith scolded. "No Mrs. King. It's perfectly alright. Chloe has every right to be angry with me." I rolled my eyes. "You're damn right I do!" "Chloe!" she yelled again. "Mrs. King, may I talk with Chloe for a moment?" he asked. "Oh, of course." she said. She slipped past us whispering to me, "Be nice!", then headed upstairs. "You look really beautiful Chloe." he complimented. I stomped past him into the living room, sitting down in a huff. He took a deep breath. "Chloe please." He walked over and sat down beside me, leaving some distance between us, afraid I might claw his eyes out.

"Go to hell." I retorted trying to hold back tears.

He dropped his head in sorrow, and I could've sworn I saw him shed a tear. "Why are you here Alek?" He looked up and stared into my eyes. "Because Chloe I-" he started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I have to go." I let out. I ran over and opened the door. Kai's eyes lit up like the sun, "Wow Chloe, you look...breathtaking!" he complimented with a smile. "Why thank you!" I blushed. "Such a gentleman." He kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes."

"Wait!" Meredith called. "Sorry, but I want pictures." she teased. "Mooooooooooom." I complained. "Chloe, really. I don't mind." Kai chuckled. "Alrighty, get close together you two." she said. Kai wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my close and smiling for the camera. A smile grew on my face. The flashes from the camera blinded me, but there was one thing I saw clearly, Alek. Devastation and sorrow plastered on his face. Just the thought of me being with Kai, even though it would never work and he knew it, killed him. "Ummm mom, can we go now." I pleaded. "Oh, right! Sorry. Just got a little carried away." She giggled embarrassed. "But before you go, how about one picture with Alek?" "No I-" Alek and I started in unison. "Come on Chlo, it's just one picture." she pressed on. I sighed and mouthed 'i'm sorry' to Kai. He just smiled.

I walked over to Alek and slipped my my arm around his waist. He slowly did the same. His cologne making my knees fall weak and my heart race. No matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I still loved him. I looked up at him as the camera flashed, then towards the camera. "Smile pretty pretty!" she giggled. The camera clicked and I let go of Alek. I admit it, it terrified me to think that I'd never be able to have his arms around me ever again, but this was no time to dwell on the past. He was the one leaving, not me. He made his choice. I just wasn't good enough, wasn't important enough.

I said goodbye to my mom as Kai offered me his arm, which I gladly took. "Have her home by 10." Alek ordered. I turned and glared at Alek. Meredith chuckled. "12." "Mooom!" I tossed back. She arched her eyebrows and I took that as que to leave. Kai and I walked to his car, opening my door and helping me in, then getting in on his side. "Are you excited?" he asked. "Yes." I smiled.

We soon arrived and he helped me out of the car and up the steps as the vale parked the car. The ballroom was absolutely stunning. Glowing chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The walls white with golden borders and floors. Simply breathtaking. "Wow." I let out in awe. "This place is beautiful!" I finished. "Yes, you are." he smiled. I blushed. Other guests piled in. Most of whom I didn't know, though I did see a few familiar faces. "James! Jasmine!" We waved. "Would you like to dance m'lady?" he asked.

"I would love to." I smiled.

Song after song we danced. Kai never leaving my side. Finally another slow song came on. "Umm Kai, I errm, have to- will you excuse me, I have to go to the little girl's room." "Of course." he let me go, bowing. I blushed and curtsy.

I just about reached the ladies room when out of the corner of my eyes I saw a moving figure. Startled, I spun around on my heels, my arm with a mind of its own slapping the figure. "Ow! Chloe!" I gasped. My hand covering my mouth. "Alek! I am so sorry!" I tried to hold back a giggle.

"Oh, and I suppose you think this is funny eh?" he tossed back. "Well to be honest, little bit." I snickered. He rolled his eyes as he held his cheek in his palm. Reddening quickly. "What are you even doing here?" I questioned. "Chloe, I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye now could I?" he tried. "I think it would be better if you didn't." I confessed. He looked hurt, all he wanted to do was say goodbye, was that too much to ask for? "I'm sorry." I let out. "No, it's okay. None of this is your fault, it's mine. You shouldn't have to apologize. I'm the one that's leaving. You should be angry. You should hate me." he said. "Alek, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But you broke my heart, telling me you're leaving. I just- I couldn't handle it." I let out. "I know, and I'm sorry." he said. I bit my lip trying to hold back tears I could feel forming in my eyes. "Chloe, before I go, can I ask you one thing?" "Yeah, I guess."

"Dance with me."

_She walks away, colors fade to gray, Every precious moment's now a waste, She hits the gas, hoping it would pass, The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

"Alek I-" "Please, just one dance." he pleaded. "Okay."

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful, And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, __And the light's out, never had this bright a glow, And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no, world I never knew_

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Pulling me close as we swayed back and forth.

_She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone, And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no, She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride, Never lets her know when she is wrong_

He twirled me around then dipped my head back, smiling down at me. I tried for a smile. He pulled me back up even closer this time. "I'm so sorry Chloe." he started. "Alek, please don't."

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head, Don't let 'em get inside of your head, Don't let 'em get inside of your head, Don't let them inside_

He pulled back a bit, looking me in the eyes. I could see so much pain and sadness in his eyes. I slowly leaned toward him, sneaking glances between his eyes and his lips. He was hesitant at first, then closed the distance between us as our lips touched. Oh how I missed his touch, the feel of his lips on mine. The feeling of his arms around me. I missed him, so much. Tears escaping my eyes causing him to pull away.

_'Cause the black keys, never looked so beautiful, And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, oh, And the light's out, never had this bright a glow, And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew_

"Chloe? Wha-" he started. "I'm sorry. I can't. I-I- have to go." I let go of his arms and ran back to the ballroom.

_Sometimes you find it's better black and white_

Kai looked over and saw me. "Chloe? Is everything okay?" he worried. "I just need some air." He offered a sympathetic smile. "Would you like me to come with you?" he offered. I nodded. He placed his hands on the small of my back and we walked out to the balcony.

The view outside was so amazing.

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. "Is there anything I can do Chloe?" I shook my head. "Thank you Kai, for being so sweet and understanding." I kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

Alek was still where I left him, starring out at the stars. "Alek!" a voice called. "I've been looking all over for you!" "Well I've been here." he scoffed. "Man! No offense, but you look terrible!" "Yeah well I feel like shit." he huffed rolling his eyes. "Well Alek, I have some news." he said. "What news?" Alek questioned turning his full attention. He leaned forward and whispered into Alek's ear. Alek's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "James! Are you sure?" he questioned. "Yes, I've never been more certain of anything in my life." James said. "I have to go!" Alek bolted out towards the ballroom. "Good luck bro!" James yelled after him.

"Okay, I think I'm better now. We can go back in now." Kai smiled, offering me his arm once again. As we walked back in, Kai pulled me close for another dance. "M'lady." he offered. I blushed. We swayed back and forth as the music started up again, only this time it was different. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught someone walk up on stage and grab the microphone, starting to sing.

_"Broken hearts and last goodbyes, Restless nights by lullabies, helps make this pain go away, I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around, Building up the strength just to say, I'm sorry for breaking all the promises, That I wasn't around to keep, You told me this time is the last time, That I will ever beg you to stay, But you're already on your way..."_

I looked up at the stage and saw Alek. He was singing, and I knew deep down, he was singing to me.

_"Filled with sorrow, filled with pain, Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain, And I know you're going to walk away, Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say..."_

A tear rolled down his cheek as he sang.

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises That I wasn't around to keep, You told me this time is the last time, I will ever beg you to stay, But you're already on your way_

He closed his eyes and sang his heart out. And it slowly broke my heart.

_I can't make it alive on my own, But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone, 'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways, Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

He started to finish as tears rolled down my cheeks, Kai holding me close.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises. That I wasn't around to keep, It's all of me, this time is the last time, I will ever beg you to stay, But you're already on your way, But you're already on your way_

He held the last note, tears staining his cheeks.

He looked up at me one last time, then walked right off the stage and towards the door. Not even daring to look back. I turned to Kai, who only wore a smile. "Go to him Chloe." he ordered. I kissed his cheek and ran after Alek. Tripping out of my heels and gaining speed, I ran as fast as I could. "Alek!" I called. I reached outside, thunder and lightning threatening the sky. Rain bursting from the clouds and starting to downpour. I looked around for him until I saw him standing in the middle of the walkup by a fountain with his back to me. "Alek?" He turned around to look at me with teary eyes.

_But I won't let you fall, I see you, through them all, And I just wanna let you know, Oh, when the lights go down in the city, You'll be right there shining bright, You're a star the sky's the limit, And I'll be right by your side, Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

"Chloe?"

I slowly started towards him. "You didn't leave yet?" I let out a sigh of relief. "No, not yet." I couldn't take it anymore. I loved him and nothing was going to get in the way anymore.

_Don't gotta look far, I'll be where you are, I wish you could see what I see, So don't ask why, just look inside, 'Cause baby that's all you need, And I don't understand why you won't (you won't) t__ake my hand and go, Cause you're so beautiful, And everytime that_

I ran to him, jumping into his arms. He took hold of my face and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever felt. He pulled back a moment, looking in my eyes.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city, You'll be right there shining bright, You're a star the sky's the limit, And I'll be right by your side, Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me, Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

He pulled me closer as the rain inclosed us together. I pressed my lips to his once again and as pure bliss ran through my body. Kai walked out of the ballroom and saw Alek and I together. "Way to go kiddo." he smiled. "Hi Kai!" A girl walked past him flirting. "Hellooooo." He said as he spun on his heels chasing after the girl.

I released Alek as the rain fell. "You better go or you'll miss your flight." I cried. "Actually..." A grin consumed his face. "I'm not going anywhere." "But-" Was all I got out before Alek crashed his lips onto mine.

I could feel his smile as he kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

_Maybe you'll always learn the hard way, Maybe the only way is through, That after all the dust is settled, You're the only thing I know is true, Either way, either way, I am running back to you, running back to you_

"I love you Chloe."

A smile lit up my face. "I love you too Alek." He held me tight pressing our lips together and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

******************Well that's all for this story.************************************ Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. :)******************


End file.
